


ELIZABETH AND RAYMOND: A FAIRY TALE

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: When Admiral Raymond Reddington rescues Princess Elizabeth from certain drowning, their eyes meet - and their story begins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the collaboration of Cress26 of myself ~ finally working together!!
> 
> This is an AU fairy tale: Lizzington style ~~ it is a total work of fiction.

Once Upon a Time….

The tiny island kingdom of Latanya, was surrounded all around by the Polaris Sea. Elizabeth, Princess Royal and the only child of King Sebastian and Queen Katarina, delighted in the summer sun surrounded by her family. Aunts and uncles, cousins and close friends gathered on the pink sandy beach, not far from the opulent castle like structure the royal family called home. 

Elizabeth was known and admired not only for her beauty and loving nature, but her adventurous streak as well. Her passion for the ocean had long been legend, even for her youthful age. Her parents often joked that she was part fish, so much so that the king would affectionately call his child, ‘sirina’, which meant, ‘mermaid’. 

Sebastian and his queen, the stunning Katarina, reclined on twin lounges, observed the lively group, focusing on their tall, lovely daughter, delighting in her laughter and zest for life. 

“She is truly the joy of our lives.” Katarina, told her husband, as they sipped lemonade under an enormous umbrella in order to escape the strong rays of the sun.

“Indeed, Darling.” Sebastian kissed his wife lovingly on the cheek. “Intelligent, lovely and daring to a fault. She will make a loving and wise queen when her time comes.”

“Does it not bother you that she has no prospects for marriage?”

Katarina shook her head and smiled. “Not at all, Darling. It’s no secret that she has plenty of suitors; yet she has shown no interest in any of them. She’s only twenty and after all, this is the 21st century. We may rule over a tiny country, but we are wise and knowing in this day and age of the internet and social media. We know Elizabeth is practically an expert in all manner of things.”

Katarina watched as her beautiful daughter threw off her wide brimmed straw sun hat, dug her feet in the sand and ran with long-legged strides toward the ocean. “When the right man comes along, she will know – as I knew, all those years ago.”

Sebastian stared at his gorgeous wife, still stunning even after more than two decades of wedded bliss. “I hope she finds the happiness we have found, my love.”

“She will. And any man who has the courage in his soul, and love in his heart, will certainly deserve her as an equal, a loving companion, a partner for life.”

While the royal couple directed their gaze toward the blue/green Polaris Sea, the object of their affection waded her way into the ocean, then dove like a graceful sea creature.

****************************

The sun shot diamond-like rays to the surface, while Elizabeth reveled in the cool, clear green/blue water, using her powerful arms and legs to cut through the powerful waves. She could swim the moment she could walk; adored the water since childhood, becoming part of the ocean and the freedom it afforded her. 

Turning and curving her slender body to conform to the rise and fall of the crests, Elizabeth swam further out, leaving her bodyguards on the shore, shaking their heads.

She adored Zuma and Baz, but they worried too much, much to the dismay of her father, bless his heart.

Only her beloved mother gave Elizabeth the room she needed to examine her audacious ways. The princess and the queen, were, indeed, so much alike. Even though born royal, Elizabeth had been presented with a somewhat normal life: she knew much about the western world, owned a cell phone – when reception permitted - laptops and was even a member of social media, under an assumed name of course.

The small island monarchy tucked somewhere between Sardonna and Corseecka, possessed its wealth from the export of silk and other textiles, not to mention, rare red diamonds were mined deep in the mountain caves off the shore of Polaris. 

The princess was a contemporary in every way; her private library in the east wing of the palace was hers alone and housed over a thousand books: everything from childhood fairy tales, to murder mysteries, to poetry. She’d read Jane Austen and the Bronte sisters until the pages were well worn and dog eared.

Elizabeth loved her freedom, her solitude, possessed everything she desired in this life….everything except…..

Someday, she daydreamed, someday, she’d find a man to love, and who loved her in return. She adored all of her male friends however, was attracted to none of them in a romantic fashion.

Turning on her back, she began to float, treading water softly, giving her limbs a rest from the mile distance she’d just treaded.

The Polaris held secrets of its own: its powerful waves, its stillness, the tides and how weather affected this body of water that she knew as well as she knew herself. 

She never heard the calls of her bodyguards, instructing her to come back to land.

****************************

Rear Admiral Raymond Reddington, on temporary leave from the U.S. Navy, pulled the snorkel mask from his face, and focused on the woman who floated like an ocean goddess not far from the anchored boat he’d rented. He’d come here for some peace and quiet, to this heavenly place on earth: mountains and pink sand and the glorious Polaris Sea. 

Was she real? He blinked and shook his head, as the lone figure appeared as a mythical sea creature, rising above then diving below the crystal blue waves. Her long hair spread out onto the surface like a dark fan and he blinked several times to make certain the vision he saw wasn’t just his imagination playing tricks on him.

After nearly 25 years climbing the ranks of the Navy, he’d given up the idea of a family in favor of serving his country. Closing in on his 45th birthday, he’d decided to spend time traveling to a place he’d never been before: Latanya, to enjoy an extended vacation of sorts.

He floated above the foaming curling waves, and shamelessly allowed himself to gaze upon her lovely visage as she became one with the sea.

He’d been told the Polaris Sea was an incredible experience, both calm and fierce, but he’d never imagined the beauty of all he surveyed. And right now, she was the center of his focus.

“Mermaids do exist,” he whispered as she floated and dove under the waves once again, playfully frolicking, evidently without a care in the world.

***************************

Elizabeth was truly alone, one with the ocean, with not a thought for anything now. She became part of the waves, almost like a mythical creature, loving the majesty and force of the sea.

Within a breath, her joyous mood was broken when a powerful pull took her beneath the waves.

Elizabeth was used to encountering undertows and whirlpools, but hadn’t expected one so strong, so she swam parallel to the shore, testing for a weak point that would allow her to return to shore, as she was taught. She was a bit tired from swimming out so far, and fought to keep her head, but her strength and powerful limbs wouldn’t last long. She needed to come up for air. The last thing she knew not to do was panic; any struggle for air could be deadly.

She surfaced, and inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with air before the current seized her once more, taking her without mercy, similar to the manner in which a deep sea creature would drown, then devour her.

She needed help.

*****************************

As Ray continued to watch her, she disappeared beneath the waves. He waited for her to come up for air, but when she failed to come up for air after five interminable seconds, instinct told him to take action. 

In the blink of an eye, he pushed his powerful body toward her, swimming swiftly with one thought in mind: save her.

And then he felt the pull of an undertow grab him, like a predator, to capture his legs and take him.

But experience and years of his marine expertise in situations like this did not deter him. The only fear he possessed was for her survival. In seconds he saw her struggling to surface, then grabbed her and fought to rise above water. The undertow was strong, and his fight to surface was made more difficult as he held fast to her waist. His muscled legs burned as he pushed his body to its limit as his Navy training paid off, and within minutes, he maneuvered away from the undertow. For the first time, he managed to focus solely on her. 

“Miss? Are you alright?” He shouted as he neared the shore.

She didn’t answer him, and he knew he had to get her to land, fast.

He thanked whatever powers that be for his swimming prowess, for keeping himself in top physical condition all these years, perhaps preparing him for this very moment, to help this lovely young woman. Who was she? What was she doing this far out? Did she realize how dangerous her seemingly adventurous stunt could prove?

Finally, finding himself in waist deep water, he stood and carried her in his arms, brought her to land, then placed her on the sand. He pressed his palms against her chest and back in a lifesaving gesture, and instantly, her lungs emptied until she coughed and gasped for breath. 

He heard people shouting and rushing toward them, but he didn’t pay attention; for nothing was more important at the moment in time, than this woman, this beautiful creature who’d nearly died in his arms. He exhaled deeply, his heart crashing against his ribs, his hands shook, and his legs suddenly felt like rubber. Adrenalin pushed into every crevice of his being, and relief buried itself deep inside him, knowing that she lived.

He knelt at her side and held his breath as she slowly opened her eyes. The pounding of his heart drowned out all other sounds as he leaned in close. Then he waited.

And then, this woman, this ethereal creature who came to life under his hands, opened her eyes and stared at him. Sapphire blue orbs, glorious and the color of the sea, met his gaze. She smiled at him, a smile that buried itself deep inside his heart, his body……maybe as deep as his soul. He found himself smiling back at her, and his eyes closed at her touch when she lifted a slender hand and caressed his cheek.

“Thank you, Sir.”

And in that moment, Raymond Reddington was lost, knowing his life was forever changed.

*******************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An instant attraction materializes between Admiral Reddington and the Princess Royal ~~ could a budding romance be far behind?

“Thank you, Sir.”

Her words spread through him like sunshine, and he couldn’t help but cover her small hand with his own. Raymond sensed a crowd gathering around them, but he couldn’t bear to take his eyes from hers.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

She nodded slightly as he helped her stand, then brought her arms around his shoulders, whether to warm herself from his body heat, or to keep him close, he couldn’t be sure. “I’m fine, thanks to you.”

Every inch of her lithe body molded itself to his own as she pressed into him. With just wet bathing suits between them, his body responded to her and suddenly, he didn’t want to let her go. A connection had been formed between them in the seconds following her rescue, and Raymond was puzzled by his body ‘s reaction. He’d been celibate too long, he thought wryly. She was alive, breathing and safe, that was all he cared about.

In the meantime, an older woman approached, taking Elizabeth in her arms in a loving, relieved embrace. “Oh, darling, thank goodness!” 

She was joined by an older man holding an intense, worried gaze. “Elizabeth, someday you’re going to give me a heart attack.” He proclaimed, as the threesome then smiled at each other and laughed.

Raymond watched the small group and judging by the resemblance between the young woman and the couple, they were obviously her parents.

Then the tiny group turned to Raymond. “How can we ever thank you, Sir?” The older man spoke first. “Our Elizabeth has a habit of chasing adventure, and she is to blame for most of my gray hairs, I must admit.”

At least a dozen people now surrounded Raymond, shaking his hand and thanking him profusely, but he couldn’t manage to divert his eyes from the young woman. Elizabeth, her father called her.

“Where are our manners?” The woman turned to Raymond. “Please, sir, what is your name? And please do us the honor of joining our family.”

Raymond had no intention of leaving the young woman who’d intrigued him from the second he’d seen her in the water. “My name is Raymond. Admiral Raymond Reddington.”

“Admiral, please do us the honor of joining our family to show our appreciation for what you’ve done for Elizabeth and for all of us here today. I am Queen Katarina Rostova. And may I present his Royal Highness, my husband, Sebastian. We rule the monarchy of Latanya.”

Raymond blinked, taken aback by the pronouncement. “It is an honor to meet you both, your majesty.”

“We are in debt to you, Admiral Reddington. This is, indeed, a time for celebration.”

Elizabeth was Princess Royal, he thought. I just rescued a mermaid from certain drowning, and now she turns out to be royalty? He was certainly caught in a dream, and would wake up any moment.

Within seconds, he was seated on a soft chaise on the beach, someone had draped a soft towel around him, and another had presented him with a drink. The princess, who’d already covered herself in a white fluffy robe, approached him and sat beside him on the lounge, seemingly no worse for wear.

“I’m Elizabeth, and this is my home.” Her arm slid out to encompass her surroundings. “And you are welcome to stay with us as long as you want.” She sipped what seemed to be lemonade and turned serious. “Thank you, Admiral. I can usually handle the undertow, but today, I found it stronger than usual.” Her eyes widened with awe and wonder. “I am grateful for your strength and power as you pulled me in. I will never be able to thank you enough for your courage.”

Again, Raymond was mesmerized by the beauty and grace of this young woman. Deeply intrigued by her inner strength, he took a sip of his beverage, grateful that it turned out to be a strong, smooth scotch liquor. He welcomed the burn as it slid down his stomach. She sat close to him, appearing not to care about protocol or royal behavior.

“We could have used you in the Navy, your highness.” Raymond nodded. “I’ve rarely seen such expert prowess commanding the waves. I just happened to be snorkeling nearby and I saw you. Glad I was able to help.”

“Are you on holiday, Admiral?”

“It’s ‘Raymond’ and yes, I am. I needed a bit of time off from my duties and was told by a mutual friend that this was a special land to travel to in order to enjoy both the incredible scenery, as well as the ocean. And as I can see and experience, my friend was absolutely right. I’ve been all over the world, but my eyes have never quite witnessed such beauty.”

Elizabeth gravitated toward his voice: a gravelly, intense tone that commanded one to pay attention. This was an intelligent, passionate man. She instantly liked him.

He saved your life, she told herself. Of course, you are grateful, and he is your hero. Nothing more. Albeit a very handsome hero, she bit back a chuckle.

“I’ve never been away from my home.” She turned her head toward the sea, then to the mountains behind them. “But I have a rather extensive library overflowing with volumes containing the history and information of every country, ocean and mountain on earth. I crave to someday see what the rest of the world has to offer. I want to swim in the Pacific Ocean, climb Mount Everest, dive below the coral reefs of Australia, and so much more.”

“Is that all, your highness?” Raymond joked, bringing that much wanted smile to her lovely lips.

“Well, now that you asked, I also want to see the Eiffel Tower, visit the New York Public library and the Bronx Zoo as well! I love animals, you see.”

A soft chuckle escaped Reddington as he placed his empty tumbler on the sand, and again, drank her in. Her wet, dark hair draped over her shoulders draped her breasts, then blanketed her skin, nearly down to her navel. Thick as rope and kissed by the sun, his fingers itched to touch her, but clenched his fists instead. He’d known this lovely creature mere moments yet wanted to do so much more than just speak with her, share these moments with her.

“Someday, you will live to see all those place, experience those things, I promise.”

“You seem so sure, Admiral. I believe you.”

Raymond didn’t answer. He smiled at her once more, wondering how he’d become so lucky to meet a woman like her. He’d never forget her once he left this place, and the thought saddened him.

***************************** 

Sebastian overheard his daughter and the older man talking. They sat close and sharing conversation as if they’d been old friends. The king sensed something, a connection of sorts while he surveyed the couple.

Hero worship, he deduced, nothing more. However, the Admiral was a hero and deserved a hero’s welcome. “Admiral Reddington, I hope you will accept my invitation and consent to be a guest at our home.” He gained Raymond’s attention and continued.

Raymond dared look back at the princess and made a quick decision. “Thank you, your majesty, I humbly accept your invitation.” 

“Good. Good. I presume you are staying in one of our hotels in town?”

“Yes.” Raymond nodded. “Just this morning I checked into the Audrey Arms.”

A man magically appeared to Sebastian’s right. “Donald, see that the Admiral’s belongings are gathered at the Audrey and delivered to the guest suite at the palace.”

The young man called Donald, a pleasant looking chap appearing very out of place in a suite and tie, nodded curtly, turned and walked from the beach, with two additional men following in his steps.

Another man appeared with a long blue robe and presented it to Raymond, who nodded his thanks and donned it.

“Admiral, I look forward to showing you our island, the beauties of our home and maybe persuade you to extend your holiday.” 

Raymond turned to the Princess, and once more those lovely beckoning eyes held him in her grasp. His answer was swift and true. “I would like nothing more.”

It was as if a spell had surrounded his heart, and he felt suddenly lighter, younger, happier. He’d come to this small country to fish and swim and relax: to find some peace of mind after years of giving his all to his country, giving up the idea of family and children and a permanent home. Certainly, a couple of weeks here on this magnificent island with the royal family could only serve as a healing balm for his weary soul.

“Well, then, lets go home and honor the Admiral with a superb dinner and after you've rested, maybe Elizabeth will be kind enough to show you a little of what our island has to offer?” Katarina offered.

Elizabeth looped her arm through Raymond’s and nodded. “I’m starved.” She proclaimed, looking up with wide eyes. “Are you hungry, Admiral? Our cooks will prepare a veritable feast for us.”

Her arm felt perfect inside his own and again a sensation of warmth and connection filled him. He dipped his head, lowered his voice, and realized he was losing himself within the eyes of this beautiful young creature. One brow raised, he nodded. “I’m starved as well.”

***************************

It didn’t take long to feel like part of this regal gathering. Strange, he thought, he’d only known them several hours. Maybe I’m sleeping, Raymond thought and he was experiencing a sweet dream. Perhaps he’d fallen asleep on the boat while taking in the splendor of this tiny land, the lovely young Princess Elizabeth, the pink sands of Latanya, and the fairy tale setting had been a sweet scene created by his subconscious mind.

But no, this was no dream. He was in a real palace, in a royal setting, enjoying a hero’s feast, with the king and queen of Latanya. Sitting at a long table in a cavernous sunlit room decorated with tapestries, mounted swords and superb paintings of past royalty, Raymond, enjoyed another glass of exquisite wine. 

He’d met other members of the royal family; extended family of cousins and several acquaintances, all curious to know more about the man who’d saved their beloved Elizabeth from yet another misadventure.

The Princess of Latanya, was seated at his right, and engaging in conversation with other family members, but again, Raymond couldn’t tear his gaze from her. She was truly lovely.

And very, very young.

She couldn’t possibly be more than twenty or twenty-one, but somehow, she proved wise beyond her years. He was fascinated by her demeanor, her perfect English, her grace and yes, her laughter, making everything about her appear even more magical.

His rental boat had been returned to the marina, and his luggage and clothes delivered to one of the suites in the palace, a magnificent suite with a breath taking view of the colorful gardens and the blue, far reaching ocean. Complete with king size bed, a living area, tiny kitchen and several closets where his clothes had been neatly and meticulously placed, every creature comfort had been prepared for him as a guest here.

He now wore khakis and a white silk shirt, as he was encouraged to dress casually. Granted, the royals were also garbed in slacks and modest sun dresses. No crowns or thrones for these sovereigns.

Raymond had always been a born observer, and his eyes missed nothing. The exotic beauty and mix of eclectic tastes helped to make this castle-like palace even more interesting. Contemporary and ancient, mixed with antique and modern, he quietly admitted that in all his years traveling the world, he’d never quite seen anything like this place, his surroundings, or its warm, welcoming inhabitants.

However, he craved more. His curiosity was piqued and he was itching to discover everything this land had to offer.

“What do you think of our home, Admiral?”

Brought out of his reverie by the princess, Raymond turned to her. She was staring at him, unashamedly and he couldn’t help but stare back: She smelled like the clear summer sky and seductive blooming roses as he dared to focus on her seductive mouth, with lips full and inviting.

He sighed, forcing thoughts of kissing those lips from his mind. He succeeded, to a point. “I think I’ve never, in all my years of observing the world, that I’ve never quite seen anything like this. Thanks to you and your family for making me feel so welcome.”

Her smile reached her eyes, filled with youthful hope, hypnotizing him once more. “Please think of it as your home, and I warn you that I’m going to persuade to stay long enough for me to present our beauty to you. Will you allow me to do that, Admiral?”

“Elizabeth has commanded you, I’m afraid, Admiral Reddington. You cannot refuse her.” Katarina chuckled, softly joking.

Sebastian chimed in. “Sirini, God help the man who ever attempts to oppose you.”

“’Sirini’?” Raymond questioned the word he failed to comprehend.

“It means, ‘siren’ which I’m sure a Naval officer, a man who commands ocean travel would know.”

Raymond nodded. “It means ‘mermaid’.” He looked back at Elizabeth and nodded. “A perfect description for an ocean goddess.”

“You cannot refuse an ocean goddess." Elizabeth said playfully. 

Raymond could no more refuse anything this woman requested and nodded. There wasn’t a power on earth that could drag him away from this place…from her, he thought, wanting to fulfill any wish the princess might desire. “I wouldn’t dream of it, your highness.”

“My name is Elizabeth, please.” Leaning into him without guile or agenda, the princess raised her wine glass and clinked it to his own. “Tomorrow, I will be happy to take you on a tour, so to speak, of our home, and the gardens and, a secret place that belongs only to me. I’d like to share it with you, if you’ll allow me?”

Raymond nodded. “I would enjoy that very much. Thank you.”

Sebastian watched the interplay between the Admiral and his daughter. In the hours before, as Reddington was presented with a room of his own and before dinner was served, he’d requested all information concerning the veteran Naval officer.

No surprise, Sebastian thought ruefully. The man was above reproach, serving in the U.S. Naval Forces for the past 25 years. He was nearing the age of 50, with not a stain or mark on his spotless record. An honorable man, never married, without children of his own. 

He was on an extended holiday here in Latanya from the referral of a friend. Reddington had no ulterior motives for being here, only a deep craving for rest and relaxation. He’d been contemplating retirement. His health was excellent, as was his mind: sound and sharp. He’d been made a One-star Admiral three years before and as his records showed, had given his life to the service of his country, and his love of the sea.

The man who'd saved his only child was also enchanted by her. That much was oh so obvious.

For some reason, Sebastian trusted this man with his daughter’s honor, and was pleased to have such a man be a guest in his home.

Reddington knew his place, yet what man could resist the beauty of his sirini?

*************************

As he continued to watch his only daughter and the Admiral share warm conversation, wine and laughter, Sebastian sighed. He knew Elizabeth: she was headstrong and tenacious, a passionate, warm young woman, no longer a child; a fearless creature, brilliant and kind. She’d had several young suitors since she was 18, yet she’d shown zero interest in any of them. All the young suitors came from the finest families in Latanya and outlying countries, yet no one had measured up to Elizabeth’s standards, whether it be her stamina for adventure, her love of the sea, and basically, her lust and love for life. 

Perhaps, until now.

*****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus between chapters ~~ Real life intruded and took my time away ~~ hope you enjoy the beginning of a budding romance between The Princess and the Admiral.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hectic day spent at the palace, both the princess and the Admiral attempt to get some much needed rest; but rest will not come; only thoughts of their mutual attraction.

It was midnight before the gathering dispersed. Elizabeth noticed that the Admiral stifled a yawn. It had been a long day, and for some reason, she didn’t want it coming to an end.

She’d suffered a close call while swimming and was grateful that the Naval Officer had been close by to assist her to safety, in essence, making him her hero. Her close call, however, would never deter her from taking her morning swim come dawn. Her confrontation with a dangerous situation was but a tiny glitch that wouldn’t prohibit the princess from her daily routine.

Elizabeth found it exciting to meet this interesting, handsome man who’d come to her rescue, like Poseidon rising from the sea to save her from the depths of the treacherous undertow. She couldn’t help her attraction to him.

As the evening came to an end, and her parents stood to announce their leave, the Admiral stood as well, shaking hands with his hosts, thanking them with genuine sincerity for their welcoming warm hospitality, exquisite dining, and stimulating conversation.

Elizabeth watched as the older, distinguished looking man with the grey/green eyes, strong chin and confident demeanor bowed slightly to the king and queen, then turned back to her.

“It has been, to say the least, a day filled with adventure, not to mention, warmth, laughter, and the pleasure of meeting you and your delightful family.” He spoke softly. “It will be hard to leave once my holiday ends.”

A sadness touched her heart at his words. He’d only just arrived; why, then, would he mention his departure? “Then don’t think of leaving; I have so much I want to show you, Admiral. Let’s get a good night’s sleep and get started early in the morning. I take my daily swim at day break. Will you join me?”

As they moved toward the staircase that would lead to their rooms: she in the East wing, the Admiral in the West, Elizabeth realized she was acting forward, but her words seemed like the most natural actions in the world. She liked this man, and wanted to show him her world, small though it may be.

As they mounted the stairs, the Admiral nodded. “An early morning swim sounds wonderful, thank you for your kind invitation.” He replied, his voice warm and low.

In mid-step, they stopped. Their eyes met and held, unblinking, focusing on only the other. Elizabeth thought for just a tiny second, that he was going to kiss her. Of course, he didn’t. He wouldn’t.

Would he?

“Are you alright, your Highness?” He suddenly broke their visual hold and blinked. 

She shook her head and attempted a weak smile. “Of course, of course. Well, here we are.”

She hadn’t even realized they’d arrived at the second-floor landing. “Well, I’ll say goodnight, Admiral. My rooms are located on the opposite end of the hall.” She pointed east. “I’ll meet you on the beach in the morning?”

He bowed slightly. “I’d like nothing more. I’ll be there. Goodnight, Elizabeth.” 

Her heart tripped at the mention of her given name on his lips. It sounded like music, she noted silently. His low, deep timbre and raspy tone sent a trickle of awareness down her spine. She swallowed and fought to find words.

“Thank you again, Admiral, for what you did for me today. I’m a strong swimmer, I know my limitations in situations such as the one I found myself in, but I didn’t listen to my own judgement. I frightened my parents with my willfulness, and I’ll try to be more careful in the future.”

The Admiral pursed his lips, hiding an amused smile. “Will you?”

Elizabeth tilted her head. “I said I’ll try.”

They shared yet another tender moment, before she inhaled deeply. “I’ll be forever grateful, knowing you were there for me. Goodnight, Admiral.”

“Raymond, please.”

“Raymond.” She murmured his name like a prayer. And then, on impulse, she stood on tip toes and placed a feather-like kiss on his cheek and watched his reaction as he closed his eyes at her touch. “Sleep well.” She whispered.

“I will now.” Was all he said. Then with a tiny nod, he turned and walked from her.

She waited until he was out of sight and his door closed before she walked in the opposite direction toward her suite of rooms. 

Stepping inside, she leaned against her closed door, then touched her fingers to her lips, recalling the way his skin felt against her mouth. He was sporting a touch of scruff, and it was wonderfully scratchy against her sensitive flesh. She wondered what his lips would feel like and again, her heart skipped a beat.

Her hand went to her chest, and she smiled. She had men kiss her before, just tiny pecks on her cheek or awkwardly on her mouth in futile attempts to woo her. And never had she felt even the tiniest of sparks. Yet kissing the Admiral with a mere peck on the cheek, no less, and her body had reacted in a way she’d never before experienced; indeed, never realized was possible.

Was this arousal? Was this what attraction toward a handsome, sexy man was like? Or just a silly infatuation with a stranger she’d deemed as her hero?

As she readied herself for bed, she couldn’t get Raymond out of her mind. Her body was unsettled, No, not unsettled… awakened.

She slid under the covers, eyes wide open, staring up at the ceiling.

“Who are you, Admiral?” She whispered in the silence of the room. “I want to know everything about you.” She took a deep breath. “Oh goodness, what if he is married! Or promised to a woman back in his country?”

And a second the self-inquiries entered her mind, she erased them. No, a man like him wouldn’t be traveling alone if he was married. He wore no ring, but many men didn’t, including her father. No, the Admiral was an honorable man, and nothing would convince Elizabeth otherwise.

Yet she continued to feel intrigued with knowing all she could about him. Of course, he was older, but that was part of her curiosity. He was mature, and confident, besides so very handsome. And he was a better swimmer than she and the thought brought laughter to her lips. No one in her country was a more experienced diver, and then this stranger appeared, swooped into her life, and saved her from certain drowning.

As her eyes drifted closed, her last thoughts were of her and the Admiral, swimming to the tiny island several hundred yards from the beach. She’d never taken anyone there; it was her haven, her quiet place away from the palace, her bodyguards, her royal duties.

As the oblivion of slumber began to take over, Elizabeth made the decision to take the Admiral to her island. And there, with no interruptions, maybe they could allow themselves to share conversation, laughter and time together. 

Just the two of them.

************************

At the same time, in a wing well away from the royal family, Raymond stripped out of his clothes, then slipped under the shower, closing his eyes under the silver spray, allowing the cool water to iron out the kinks of the day.

Since arriving in this small, yet magical land, all he’d wanted was to enjoy the ocean and the warm summer sun. He found himself facing decisions with regards to his status in the military and thought that being somewhere he’d never been, would help make up his mind about his future.

When he joined the Navy nearly a quarter a century ago, he only wished to embark on an adventure, travel the world, do excellent work for his country, and rise up the ranks.

As of this day, all his accomplishments had been met. All that was left was for him was to decide what he wanted from life. Return to his command as Rear Admiral Raymond Reddington? Resume his commission, or surrender it and retire, and live out his life alone, lounging on a beach? A lonely middle-aged bachelor, enjoying occasional dinners and sex with one of his many lady friends? Is that what he wanted?

Two days ago, he would have answered in the affirmative. Yet, at this moment, he was unsure, and no definitive answer was forthcoming. He found himself deeply confused and for the first time in his life, unsure of what he truly desired, and the importance of his wellbeing.

Pressing his palms against the cool tiles, he dipped his head under the whooshing rain-like spray, re-living the crucial moments when he’d saved her from certain death. Feeling the curves and feminine strength of Elizabeth’s prone body, bound to his; stretching the power of his muscular legs and arms to the limit in order to bring her to shore.

It was impossible to dismiss his body’s reaction to her own and he’d been grateful for the loose-fitting bottoms he’d worn in the water. She wore the blush-colored one-piece swim suit like a second skin, each inch of her body slender and fit, leaving Raymond fighting for control.

But, he was a man, and like a man in the presence of a gorgeous young woman, he couldn’t hide his attraction to the princess. 

Once again, his body reacted to the vision that was Elizabeth. He’d come to Latanya for rest, relaxation and peace of mind. He’d come to this exotic land by the sea for solitude, snorkeling, and serenity.

However, since meeting and staying with the royal family, none of those things were possible now. 

Stepping out of the shower, he dried off, climbed naked into the heavy king-sized bed in the adjoining room, and attempted to close his eyes, to sleep.

But sleep would not come.

Only the vision of a beautiful mermaid with sapphire eyes and alluring smile. Only a princess with a body designed to drive a man wild, combined with a sharp mind and a natural sensuality that could drop a man where he stood.

He would remain awake the remainder of the night, tossing and turning, ignoring his body’s response to her. No matter how many times he shut his eyes in an attempt to ignore his natural male instincts, he failed.

He saw only her.

************************


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess takes the Admiral to her small island, and there, they talk, while their attraction grows deeper.

Her royal majesty, Katarina, slipped out of her robe and slid into bed beside her husband.

Sebastian welcomed his lovely wife into his arms, then brought her closer to his side. She rested her head against his strong shoulder, silent, while her thoughts whirled from the events of the day.

“Tell me what you’re thinking, my love.”

Katarina let out a throaty chuckle and turned toward her husband. “You’re so good at that.”

“At what?”

“At reading my mind.” The queen turned to face her king. “You know quite well what I’m thinking about.”

“Elizabeth.” He nodded. “Thank goodness she is well. No wonder I’m going gray.” He added, as she caressed his cheek and neatly trimmed grey beard.

“Grateful to the Admiral for saving her from yet, another one of her daring activities. I think we need to thank him in a more, ‘formal’ manner.”

Sebastian frowned, his brows furrowed. “And what, pray tell, do you mean by ‘formal’? We’ve already displayed our gratitude with a lovely dinner. He’s a guest here, in our home; he’s already fascinated with our only child. Good God, woman, what more do you want?”

Katarina moved her hand from his cheek to his chin and lower to his chest, where she absently played with the dark dusting of hair. “Well, I was thinking: next week is Elizabeth’s 21st birthday, so let’s have a masked ball. It’s been quite a while since we’ve had a party. And it will serve as a perfect time to introduce the Admiral to the rest of our family and friends. We will invite all members of state, including the Prime Minister as well.”

Sebastian closed his eyes against his queen’s light, but effective, touch. After nearly a quarter century together, she was still able to arouse him to the point of distraction with the touch of her hand. And he loved it. Loved her. “I feel sorry for anyone who would have the audacity to dare oppose you in a dispute.”

“Is that a yes, my king?”

“You dare play matchmaker?” He turned serious while his wife moved her hand lower, bringing forth an arousal that would effectively turn into something deeper. “My God, Katarina, he’s a commoner, and he’s at least twenty-five years her senior. Yes, I agree he’s a fine, honorable man, and I’ve no doubt he possesses the utmost respect for our Elizabeth, however…”

“…However.” Katarina moved over him and lightly kissed his cheeks, nose, chin…. “how old was I when we married, Sebastian? Hmmm? I was eighteen, and you were, what? Forty? And ours was a marriage bound by love, not arrangement. You know as well as I, age means nothing when you love someone.” Her eyes adored him. “Look at us now: happy and more in love than ever. Don’t you agree, Darling?”

Sebastian could deny his queen nothing. In this case, he would indulge her, but at the same time, ever vigilant. “You know how willful Elizabeth can be, and yes, I saw her attraction to the Admiral. What happens when he leaves this place? What if he doesn’t feel as she does? What if he is only acting on his honor and kindness toward Elizabeth?”

Katarina shook her head and frowned. “We’re just having a party, Sebastian, not a wedding. So, your answer is ‘yes’?”

Looking into the striking green eyes of his queen, he decided to trust her judgement, while possessing some doubts. “Of course. Let’s have a summer birthday ball. Anything you desire, my love.”

His queen smiled. “I think a masked affair would be most amusing.”

They stared at one another then, their eyes locked and filled with the love and devotion they shared. “I think this conversation is over.” He filled with hands with her long, auburn curls. “Love me, my queen.”

Sebastian moved to strip his wife of her robe, while their kisses grew heated, until their lovemaking melted into the stillness of the summer night. 

*******************************

She was standing at the water’s edge, wearing a body hugging swim suit that outlined every curve, making every fiber of his body awaken with awareness; Her back to him as he made his way to her side, he stopped for a moment, and just watched the scene before him.

As the sun rose in the distance, shedding its morning rays on the beauty of the ocean that lay ahead, Raymond swallowed hard. Never had he witnessed, in all his years, a sight such as this.

He’d been a visitor in this land nearly a day, yet, something in him settled, familiar, as if he belonged here, had always belonged here.

Always a pragmatist, he shook his head and smiled inwardly. Stop daydreaming, he told himself in a voice he barely recognized. You were in need of a well-deserved rest. After a quarter century traveling, working, serving your country, you became lucky enough to stumble upon this almost magical land, and upon a royal family, monarchs to this tiny country.

He raised his head to watch her as she lifted her closed eyes to the rising sun, her long thick hair fastened into an intricate braid, her slender neck stretched and tight, hands on her slender hips, her legs slightly apart. I want to touch her, he admitted to himself. I want to wrap my arms around her and feel her warmth, inhale her scent, taste her honeyed lips, and more.

But Raymond would do none of those things. His deep attraction to her would be curtailed, he would practice a deep sense of self-control, and enjoy her company, and the hospitality of this amazing family. She wasn’t his to court, to woo, to seduce. She was a royal princess, heir to the throne of Latanya, young and innocent. He bit the inside of his cheek and blinked in an effort to ingrain his thoughts into actions.

Yet as he approached her, stood at her side, and met those sapphires that greeted him, all his well intentioned words flew into the distance, as did the gulls who flew overheard and cawed, as if to mock him.

She was all those things: beautiful, innocent, young, a royal.

But he could not deny one thing above all the rest.

She was a woman, and he, just a man.

************************

Elizabeth felt his presence before he approached her. She exhaled heavily, smiling, and her heart filled with joy with the realization that he had agreed to meet her this morning.

This was her favorite time of day, before the household was filled with daily activity. Her bodyguards who were close by, yet not clearly visible to anyone but her. She inhaled of the salt sea air, the slight breeze caressing her form as she prepared for her first swim of the day.

“You can’t deny that this is the most beautiful sight your eyes have ever witnessed, Admiral.” She told him, as she turned her eyes from him, and again focused on the power of the ocean as the incoming blue/white waves whooshed against their bare feet.

His eyes never left her profile, as if sculpted by the masters. “No, I can’t deny it, Elizabeth.”

His voice, deep and warm, like warm syrup, seem to slide down her back and encompass every inch of her flesh. She knew that he spoke of her, and she inhaled deeply. Sensations sparked within her, and suddenly she grew warm. A frisson of electricity surrounded her at his presence, and on impulse, she slid her hand down the hard-muscled strength of his arm, and clasped his hand, hoping he would close his own around her fingers.

He did.

“Come swim with me.”

He nodded. “Yes.” 

Relishing the touch of her hand in his own, together they strode into the ocean, two human entities, an invisible bond securing them. “Do you see that island?”

His gaze followed hers to the tree lined, tiny patch of land not far from where they stood. “I do.”

“It’s mine. I go there to enjoy the solitude. But today, I want to share it with you. Will you come with me?”

“Your bodyguards…..”

“This is my morning routine. They know I swim every morning before breakfast. They will not follow. Will you, Admiral?”

He could refuse her nothing. “I will. Shall we?”

Her light laugh filled him with a lightness he’d not felt in years.

As the waves cascaded over their heads, they dove, then swam with precise and practiced moves toward the tiny island, appearing like the dolphins that appeared and accompanied them.

Working their way through the turquoise water, Raymond watched her as every muscle in her body worked in powerful movements, sleek and smooth.

They moved their arms and legs in tandem, a team, until they reached the tiny island a small distance from shore. 

He could hear the gulls, and the tweeting of other birds as they flew and landed in the trees that were so foreign to him, he was unable to name them. He knew dolphins swam beside them, and it was as though they knew the princess, and were escorting her to land.

Soon, the sand rose up to meet them, and they were able to walk through the shallows to a small beach. The pink sand was nearly bleached white from the light and heat of the sun, and they sank down into the soft grains of fine powder, slightly winded, but feeling invigorated from the swim.

Raymond dared look around him. This small area of trees and land was barely, by his estimations, a quarter mile around. He could spy the palace from where they sat, and he understood that this place was far enough to lend Elizabeth the privacy she craved.

“Well, how do you like my little home away from home?” She joked, sitting lotus style next to him, so close he could see the diamond-like drops of water on her face and hair. 

“I’m speechless, Elizabeth. It’s a fitting place for a bit of solitude. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

She turned to him, smiled slightly, and lifted a small scalloped shell from the sand, turning it in her hand. “Will you tell me about yourself, Admiral? Away from the palace and my bodyguards and my parents? I really want to know you; where you were born, why you joined the Navy? Where does your family live?”

He chuckled softly. “My goodness. I think my life would thoroughly bore you, Your Highness. I’m just an ordinary man, on holiday from responsibility and service to my country. Born in Boston –”

“Yes, that’s in Massachusetts.” She finished his sentence. “I’m not so sheltered that I don’t know my geography.” She joked, staring out at the ocean. “Would it be too forward of me to ask if you’re married, or have children?”

He slid a palm across his closely shaved scalp, then shook his head. “I’ve never married, and no, I have no children, just cousins and aunts back in the states.”

His voice went sad with the statement, and Elizabeth’s heart broke for him. “Do you miss having a family, Admiral?”

He brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and looked at her. “I’ve been too busy to miss that part of my life, and until recently, didn’t realize what I’ve missed. I’ll be fifty soon enough and I often wonder if it’s too late.”

“It’s never too late.” Her whisper was nearly lost in the summer breeze when she said it. But he heard her, and he grew solemn. Maybe in another time, another place, if he were younger…..

He tilted his head and blinked. “I admire your youth and your optimism, Elizabeth.”

She allowed herself to look at him, and not just his handsome face, beautiful, expressive grey/green eyes and strong chin.

His broad, wide shoulders and wide chest made for an attracted man. The wheat colored hair that created a light mat on his chest had her aching to touch him. His stomach was flat and evidence that this man took care of himself and exercised. He was an amazing, practiced swimmer, and if anyone could best her in a contest, it would be him.

A black, loose fitting swim suit covered his hips and thighs, but his calves were muscular and strong. Again, that trickle of awareness made its way through her flesh, and she held back from touching him.

She blushed lightly when she found that he’d caught her watching him. He smiled slightly and to his credit, changed the subject. “Tell about yourself, Elizabeth.” His voice was filled with curiosity and genuine sincerity. “I so want to hear about your life. What are your favorite pastimes, besides swimming, I mean. Do you still go to school? Have you been to university? Do you drive?”

Elizabeth was grateful for his questions; and she was all too happy to reply. “I graduated university last year with a degree in business and communications. Yawn.”

Red let go with a full throaty laugh. “I’m sorry, but yes, I have degrees in those two very stiff subjects as well. They will, no doubt, serve you well in your duties in the future as a royal, will it not?”

Her brows lifted in answer. “Yes, they will. I have planners filled with activities and charities that I participate in. Because it’s summer, I’ve graciously been awarded a short holiday, but soon enough it’s back to the business at hand: Representing my parents and family in duties of state.”

She’d turned serious, and Raymond studied her mature, serious visage. He wanted more, needed more, but he didn’t dare.  
“As to your other questions, yes, I do drive. I have a small red sports care, but I’m barely allowed to drive it.” She laughed sardonically. “I love to learn, love to read. I enjoy the classics, of course. But I’m a sucker for poetry, crime novels and have a secret passion for Stephen King. I have a private library in my wing of the palace. I hope you’ll feel free to browse and take any volume you wish.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth. I think I’ll take you up on that.”

Before he could think, a question fell from his lips. “Are you promised to someone, Elizabeth? Is there an arrangement in place for an engagement in the near future?”

Her head turned slowly, and their eyes met. Her heart tripped a beat at his question, and she answered honestly. “No, Admiral, I’m not engaged, promised or in a relationship with another.” She didn’t elaborate. She didn’t need to. His relieved expression was answer enough.

“I – I’ve never enjoyed a romantic relationship with a man.” She looked out at the waves, and the dolphins playing, diving and rising above the surf. “I’ve never – I have no experience.” She shook her head.

He dared touch her chin, lifting it to meet his gaze. “Don’t be ashamed of your innocence, Elizabeth, of your inexperience. I find it refreshing and honorable. You are a very special young woman.” 

He struggled to lean away from her, knowing his actions were not acceptable. His voice choked as he stood and held out his hand to her. “Seems that an early morning swim can give a person a tremendous appetite. Hungry?”

Her hand trembled lightly as she gripped his outstretched fingers, and she stood as they readied themselves to swim back to shore – and their morning meal.

Elizabeth stepped in front of him. “I will race you to shore.” She giggled as his smile showed straight white teeth. “I bet I can ---”

A loud cry emitted from her throat as she stumbled to the sand, holding her foot. 

Raymond fell to her side instantly. “What is it?”

She stretched out her foot to show the small sharp sea shell that she’d played with before, and the fact that it had nicked her heel as she stepped on it. “It’s nothing really.”

Raymond saw the shell, and a tiny drop of blood on her foot. “Here, let me see.”

His touch made her shiver, and that warm sensation returned, her body growing alive with sensation. She liked the feeling. 

In the meantime, Raymond examined her tiny foot, her beautiful toes painted crimson. “It’s just a tiny cut, barely broke the skin. I think you will survive, your highness.” His teasing manner belied the fact that he wanted to kiss her, very much. He gravitated toward her once more. She didn’t move, inviting him in. He smelled slightly of the ocean air combined with the summer breeze. 

Clearing his throat, he did not follow through with his advances. He examined her foot once more and ground down his desire for her. 

She knows I want to kiss her. But it’s not right. “All it needs is an application of antiseptic. That and a band aid should make it right.”

Within seconds, the tiny cut stopped bleeding, and he helped her to stand once more. “It seems that once again, you’ve come to my rescue, Admiral. I think I should keep you close, lest I need to be saved again.” 

Before he could answer, she proceeded to trot to the shore and looked back at him. “Since I’m injured, I’ll give you the handicap, but I will still defeat you. See you back on shore… Raymond.”

Red watched her as she took to the water and disappeared beneath the waves, then rose like a graceful sea creature, and headed toward the beach, showing no hindrance from her minor injury.

Looking down, he saw the tiny scalloped sea shell that had caused her minor injury and lifted it and traced his finger over the scalloped outline. Closing his fist around it, he placed it in a tiny slit pocket in his suit. He smiled, his heart filled with this small, reminder of their morning together.

He took to the cool ocean and began to swim toward the shore. Despite his best efforts to best her, she was already wrapping a towel around herself when he made land.

Touching his pocket and feeling the outline of the sea shell, he smiled.

It was but a small reminder of her that he refused to surrender.

*************************


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Raymond enjoy more and more time together; a bond is forming between them, but could a Princess and a commoner really find a lasting happiness?

After breakfast, Elizabeth was called to a meeting with the queen, so Raymond found himself back in his guest suite. Thankful to have some time to himself, yet missing her and hating himself for doing so, he walked to the large glass terrace doors, stepped out onto the sizable area, and stared out into the sunlit serenity of this beautiful land.

From his perspective, he was able to perceive the beach for miles, admiring the sugar fine, pink grains of sand that led to the majesty of the Polaris Sea.

The rush of waves crashing against the shore, the gulls cawing overhead, combined with the rich salt air, all combined to surround Raymond with a degree of serenity, something he’d looked for his entire life with the military.

From the time he’d served as a Navy Seal, involving himself in dangerous missions, commanding hundreds of service members, not to mention finding himself a member of Intelligence, he’d enjoyed a love affair with the sea. It all afforded him the freedom, the awareness of searching for something beyond the service of his country, that he’d never found.

Until now. Until Latanya and the Princess.

Until Elizabeth: A free spirited, beautiful soul who possessed no guile, no agenda, only an appreciation for life and a love of the sea. And in less than two days, she’d filled him, a man much older than she, with life and purpose.

And for the first time in his life, he was falling, hard and deep, in love. And with these new, defined emotions, came questions, and doubts, warring with the joy of loving a woman.

This young woman, more than half his age, born of royal blood, living in a foreign country, away from the chaos, ugliness and conflict of his own reality, had captured his heart, and frankly, scared him to death.

He should pack his bags, leave this place and rush back to the airport, to America, return to the Navy and forget all thoughts of love and happiness.

Why? He asked himself. He deserved to be happy as much as the next man, but this was an impossibility. She was a princess, for God’s sake! The best thing he could do, was go before things became complicated.

For the first time in his life, he was conflicted. Stay? Go? Think about it? No.

Go! He ordered himself. Allow her to find and love a younger man, someone her family will approve, a person of equal royal blood. Leave here with the precious, joyous memories you’ve made. Memories you thought never to enjoy.

She’s innocent, a virgin, while you’re a man who’s seen the ugliness in a world that’s unforgiving and all too real.

While standing at the window, breathing in the clean, pure ocean air that entered his lungs, he continued to reflect on his imminent departure from this place that in a short time, had made him dare to want more.

Why don’t you tell yourself the real reason you’re not moving to pack, to make a phone call, to book a flight home? What are you waiting for!? His conscience boomed.

You’re frustrated, his mind debated. You haven’t had sex in months, and you’re cranky. You want her, only her, and you know you can’t have her. She isn’t for you, no matter how much you ache for the warmth of her loveliness, the dichotomy of her sexual innocence and her feminine maturity. She isn’t a child, he reminded himself; she had no problem making sure they were alone on the island where she’d openly flirted with him. She’d wanted him to kiss her, to touch her.

And he wanted that as well: maybe more.

His eyes averted to the small, but perfect, scalloped pink/white shell on the bureau. He thought back to their moments on the tiny secluded tree covered island. He’d been fascinated by her beauty, as if she’d spun a spell to enchant him. He could still envision her small feet with the scarlet painted toe nails. She’d utterly entrusted him when he touched her wound to gage the extent of her injury. She’d aroused him by her actions: eyes closed, her lips slightly parted, the ever so slight moan escaping her lips.

And despite himself, his body stirred at the thought of all that passion, imprisoned inside her like a bird trapped in a cage. He imagined unleashing that untapped desire, sharing his own hunger with her, slaking his thirst for her, while she discovered her body’s reaction to his touch.

That’s what frightened him the most: the way she affected him. She was able to make his body ache just by looking at her, touching her foot, allowing his eyes to slide down the sensual beauty of her body. Her long, slender neck, the curve of her back when she sliced through the waves, the rise of her breast peeking above her swim suit.

He lifted the shell and closed his fist over it, as if the tightening of his fingers would also close off his feelings toward her, his aching body that wanted her more than his next breath.

His decision was made.

He turned and grabbed his luggage from a nearby chaise, threw it on the bed, and opened it. 

His stomach lurched at the thought of leaving her, leaving this magical place that had captivated and enthralled him, and his actions ceased. 

Lowering his head to the shell that was still cradled tightly in his palm, he unfurled his fingers to discover a tiny drop of blood dotting his palm. 

Unaware of the knock on his door, he swallowed hard, closed his eyes and fought for control. It was Elizabeth.

“C-Come in.”

She was a vision in a knee-length sea-green halter sun dress, thin fabric tied around the neck, flared at the waist. White ankle strapped sandals caressed her feet, and her hair was upswept in a thick pony tail. She wore no make-up: she didn’t need it. She was simply magnificent.

Tell her, his mind ordered as he would those under his command. Tell her goodbye and go. Now. Do it!

“Admiral, you’re hurt!”

She rushed to his side. “My goodness that tiny shell has inflicted more harm than a shark, it would seem. What are you doing with it, anyway?” 

He gave no answer, as he allowed her perfume to pervade his thoughts, filling him with her warmth. “I’m fine.” He managed to murmur.

“Of course, you are.” He froze in place while she met his gaze, then looked down at his palm.

She took his hand, pulled a pristine white handkerchief from a pocket in her dress, and proceeded to tenderly, almost reverently, dab at the tiny red spot. And then she lifted his hand to her mouth, and kissed the wound, taking his breath away, and knowing, as her warmth pressed into his, that leaving her wasn’t an option; had never been an option from the moment he saw her. 

She raised her head and smiled at him. “Better?”

He nodded and managed a tiny smile, while his body grew as hot as her kiss. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Why not? This is my house, you are my most honored guest, and you’re hurt. I was just –”

“—Just what?”

Now it was Elizabeth who evaded the subject. “You’re not going to tell me why you kept that shell, are you?”

He shrugged. “There’s nothing to tell, Elizabeth.”

She sensed he was evading the issue and opted to let it go – for now. “I came up to tell you I have plans for a wonderful day. I do have to go into the Village and visit the local nursery school. I read to them once a week, and bring them ice cream, then we play games and such. We can take bikes, or walk, whichever you prefer. Doesn’t it sound like fun? And to tell the truth, I want to introduce them to my hero, the Admiral. You will join me, won’t you?”

If she’d asked him to jump into a pool of man-eating sharks, he’d be happy to oblige her. On the other hand, he had no intention of discussing that damned shell. 

“When do we leave, your Highness?”

She smiled at his response. “Thirty minutes, please. Meet me at the front gate. Oh, by the way, I’ve packed a picnic lunch for us for us. It’s a lovely day, so I thought we could share it on the beach.”

Did anyone ever refuse this woman? “That sounds wonderful. I will meet you in half an hour.”

Elizabeth nodded, smiled, and walked toward the door, while tucking the stained handkerchief back in her pocket. She turned, looked back at Raymond. “Admiral?”

He returned her gaze. “Yes?”

Her eyes slid to the open piece of luggage he’d thrown on the bed. “Uh, nothing. It’s not important.” Her smile disappeared as she turned again and left the room, closing the door behind her. 

After her departure, he slid the shell in his pocket, then slumped on the bed. His self-control abandoned him, his well-meaning intentions of leaving her dissipated as well. He couldn’t fight her. Wherever it came from and wherever their relationship was headed, they were bound by an invisible thread.

And there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

Nor did he want to.

********************************

Elizabeth returned to her room, her heart pounding, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

She leaned against her closed door, and placed a trembling hand to her chest, in an attempt to slow the pace of her racing heart. 

He had the shell, she thought. He’d held it so tight it tore his skin. 

Why?

She didn’t have much experience with men, but she knew attraction when she looked in his beautiful grey/green eyes. 

There was something happening between them. Since he’d come into her life, her body had come alive with new and frightening sensations. Her breasts ached, and she experienced a moistness between her legs whenever she thought of him or spoke with him. Or like this morning on the island, when he touched her.

He’d been so tender, so gentle with her. They’d been utterly alone on the secluded patch of land, yet to his credit, he’d acted the complete and honorable gentleman.

As her heart resumed its normal rate, she made her way down to the main entrance to wait for him. The picnic basket had been prepared and would be waiting for them later in the day when they returned.

She’d never met a man quite like Raymond Reddington: Smart and brave, handsome and confident, tender and respectful. 

She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. What would his lips and mouth taste like? Would he swirl his tongue around hers, hold her close in his arms and touch her, make her body come alive? 

At that very moment, he appeared in the doorway, wearing a pair of white linen slacks, accompanied by a matching shirt, rolled at the sleeves, exposing his tight muscled forearms, covered with a light dusting of hair. A pair of amber sunglasses and an ivory straw fedora completed his garb.

A pang of desire drove through her as he approached her, then tipped his hat. “Ready to go?”

She managed a nod, while tamping down new and amazing sensations.

“Oh yes, Admiral. I am very ready, indeed.”

As her pair of bodyguards kept a discreet distance behind them, they decided to walk. Elizabeth admired his smooth, easy manner as they left the palace grounds and made the short journey to the village.

Not a second passed during their journey that Elizabeth wasn’t aware of his eyes on her.

She was falling in love, of that, she was certain.

Elizabeth realized the implications of what that meant. But she wasn’t going to deal with those issues now; she was too happy.

She just wanted to be with him. The Admiral.

Raymond.

 

*******************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cress26 and I want to thank you all for being so patient while you wait for a chapter; Real life does, unfortunately exist, and it being Summer, we have both found ourselves busier than usual ~ I hope you'll find the wait for Chapter 5 worth the wait!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely day spent together, ends in a raging storm of emotion. And a decision made by the Admiral that will change their lives.

A short time later found the Princess and her escort surrounded by giggling, enthusiastic three-year olds, not to mention a few photographers assigned to them from the palace.

One group of children stepped forward to present Elizabeth with neat little bouquets of wild flowers and receiving an affectionate hug from a delighted Elizabeth.

Raymond chose to become invisible and hung back from Elizabeth during her time with the youngsters. Her bodyguards, Dembe and Baz, stood to her side, vigilant and protective of their beloved princess royal.

Apparently, the Admiral’s attempt at discretion failed when one little boy pointed directly at Raymond. “Who’s that man?” 

Elizabeth, used to inquisitive children as well as nosy adults, smiled and turned toward the Admiral. “That’s my new friend, Raymond. Do you want to hear a story about the day we met?”

“Yes!!!” came the unanimous answer from the group, as well as the parents and teachers who’d entered the spacious nursery school to see the most beloved member of the royal family.

Elizabeth was offered a chair but opted to sit on the floor. The children gathered around her. Some sat on her lap, others at her side, threading their arms through hers. They waited patiently for a story.

Raymond delighted in the atmosphere Elizabeth created: fun, friendly and utterly joyous. He intensely viewed every move she made: the way she hugged the children, giggled with them, accepted their sloppy wet kisses and awkward hugs. His heart swelled with pride and emotion as he gazed upon her gracious dignity.

She would make a loving wife and mother, he thought. One day she’d meet a man her own age, most likely a fellow royal, to make that happen.

And with that fleeting thought, Raymond instantly experienced an emotion he’d thought useless during his life: jealousy.

He began to detest a man who didn’t exist: A man who would make Elizabeth his own. Young and handsome, he would make love to her every night, give and receive pleasure from her body. He would give her children, make her happy, for the rest of their lives.

******************************

“Tell us the story, Your Highness!”

“Yes, yes, the story.” Elizabeth chuckled lightly, delighted by her enthusiastic audience. 

“As you all know, I love to swim…” She began, directly her gaze to all the children, wanting them to know she was speaking to each of them.

“You’re our mermaid.” One of the little girls with golden curls and bright blue eyes proclaimed, as the others murmured in agreement.

Their wide-eyed gaze spurred her to continue. “I was having such a lovely time, so I kept swimming and swimming far out into the Polaris until I could barely see the beach.”

Exclamations of ‘Oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ from the children spurred Elizabeth to continue.

Raymond listened intently to her story, observing her, re-living the moments when he saw her that first time in the ocean. And listened to hear the rest of her story.

Their story.

“Did you see the dolphins?” A sweet, light haired boy asked.

Elizabeth looked at him. “No, James, I didn’t see them, because a wave from under the water pulled me down.”

The children gasped in unison. “No!” Even these young ones realized the dangers of the undertows and whirlpools that existed.

“What happened, Princess Lizzie?”

“Well, I was dragged under the waves, and although I am a very strong swimmer, I found it very difficult to come up for air. That’s where The Admiral comes into my story.”

She lifted her gaze and turned to lock eyes with Raymond. “Admiral Reddington is from America. He’s a Naval Officer, which means he’s spent his life on the sea. He’s a very strong swimmer and happened to be diving in the area. He saw that I was in peril and swam toward me.” Her voice couldn’t be mistaken for anything but gratitude. “He risked his life to save me, took me back to land, where, luckily, I recovered quite quickly.”

“He’s your hero!” This time, Elizabeth recognized the little girl who proclaimed what Elizabeth knew to be true. It was Isabella Zuma, Dembe’s daughter, who then stepped to the princess and plopped down in her lap, wrapping chubby little arms around her.

“Yes, Darling, he is my hero.” She kissed the dark curls, then again, averted her eyes back to Raymond. She mouthed the words, ‘thank you’ while the children clapped their hands and cheered.

Raymond managed a smile and bowed slightly to the princess.

“Are you going to marry him and live happily ever after?” Isabella inquired, wide-eyed and waiting patiently for an answer.

Elizabeth didn’t miss a beat and chose a diplomatic, if evasive response. “If that happens, sweetheart, you will be the first to know.”

“Now, who would like to have their face painted, and then ice cream?”

With the story at an end, Raymond watched while Elizabeth waited her turn to have her face painted, along with the children.

In the meantime, Dembe brought his little girl over to meet Raymond.

The toddler curtsied when presented to the Admiral, and Raymond lowered to his haunches to shake her tiny hand. She smelled like powder and chocolate chip cookies and had the most adorable face he’d ever seen. “How do you do, Isabella?”

“You are Princess Lizzie’s hero.” 

“Well, do you know what I think?” She shook her head, making her curls bounce towards her chubby cheeks. 

He gave a hearty laugh and was joined by Dembe’s wide, proud smile. “What?” She asked him.

“I think that your dad is a real hero. He keeps Princess Lizzie safe every single day, so that no harm will come to her. Right?”

Isabella thought a moment, then shook her head. “But Daddy didn’t save the princess from drowning. You did.”

Raymond had no answer for that, except to look at Dembe, who smiled and shrugged. “Why don’t we stand in line and have your face painted, okay, baby?”

As father and daughter walked to the center of the class room, Elizabeth came toward him. One cheek was painted and the familiar image made his heart swell. 

“It’s a sea shell, Admiral.” Elizabeth stood toe to toe with him. “As of late, they’ve become my favorite part of the sea.”

He didn’t dare meet her eyes, didn’t speak, lest others see his emotions come to the surface. He simply nodded, watching as the teachers approached them, shaking his hand, thanking him for saving their princess’ life.

How could they possibly know that it was she, who’d saved his life?

**********************************

After all the pizza had been consumed, all activities were at an end, and Elizabeth had greeted countless admirers, it was time to leave.

Raymond walked beside the princess through the town, the cobblestoned roads creating a quaint addition to the breath-taking scenery of this tiny monarchy.

Ever the gracious, warm, friendly woman she was, Elizabeth often stopped along the winding streets while residents curtsied, others presenting her with the wild flowers she loved. They also threw curious glances at the Admiral, causing Raymond to think of what the King and Queen would think of him escorting the Princess to the Village.

Soon after, they reached Elizabeth’s favorite spot on the beach, in plain view of the palace. Several picnic baskets and an over-sized blanket had been placed on the soft pink sand. The entire area was covered by a giant umbrella-type awning, which would guard them both from the unrelenting rays of the August sun.

“Are you planning to feed the entire palace?” Raymond joked as they stepped under the awning. He offered her his hand, and she knelt on the cotton-soft blanket that matched the pink shade of the sand beneath.

“Not today.” Elizabeth smiled, watching the Admiral as he sat across from her. “Although I adore our people, especially the children, I am quite ready to have a quiet lunch with you.” She proceeded to open the baskets, lifting porcelain containers and placing them on the blanket between them. “I hope you enjoy the wine I’ve included. We have our own vineyards, produce our own wine.” She pulled two crystal wine glasses and a bottle of red wine labeled with the royal coat of arms.

Now that she had opened a window into a conversation he knew was necessary, Raymond handed her a linen napkin, while she handed him a glass of wine.

“To my hero.” Elizabeth stared at him, clinked her glass to his, then took a sip of the dry, sweet beverage.

Silent, he bit the inside of his cheek, then took a sip, allowing it to trail down his throat, warming his insides. 

As she filled his plate with cold meats and green salad, she looked out into the ocean. “I wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for you, Admiral. I took a chance, swam too far out. You saved me.” She glanced back at him. “I’m indebted to you.”

“Elizabeth, we need to talk…..”

“We are talking, Admiral.” She took a forkful of chicken and pointed it at him. “You must taste this – it’s my mother’s secret recipe. You see, she loves to cook, as do I, and –”

“ – You’re not listening to me, Elizabeth.” He tilted his head to the side, knowing that she was avoiding the elephant in the room, so to speak. “There were photographers at the school, following you to and from the village. Do you not care what your parents will think when they see the pictures of us, together? Do you care?”

“What will they see, Admiral? That I was escorting my new friend, the man who saved my life, through part of the land where I was born? Will they see that I care and admire his bravery, his courage? The fact that he risked his life for me, giving no care to his own, to save a stranger? Yes, I think they will care, that they are grateful to you as I am, for being here, as a guest of mine.”

He shook his head, maybe this wasn’t the time. “Please don’t be insulted. I am beyond thankful for your family’s warmth and welcome.” He took a long swallow of wine, finishing the glass, then setting it on the blanket. He rose to meet her eyes, then paused, and managed a forced smile. He looked down at the feast placed before him. “This certainly looks delicious, and I am very hungry. Why don’t we just enjoy –”

His words were interrupted by a rocking crash of thunder in the distance.

Suddenly, the sun disappeared. Both looked up to witness the patch of dark grey clouds moving in – fast.

Raymond frowned, his brows furrowed, as he viewed the evidence of a very rapid moving storm. “We don’t have much time to get off the beach. We need to get back to the palace – now.”

“No time.” She shook her head. “Our storms tend to travel at light speed.” She proclaimed as she stood and shoved the containers back in two baskets, flinging the blanket over her shoulder. “There is a natural cave behind us, over there.” Her head lifted to direct the Admiral. “Grab what you can and run.”

Raymond never bothered to question her. He saw a streak of lightning pierce the dark clouds, heard another earth-shaking crack of thunder, and knew they were in danger. It was imperative that they reach that cave – now.

**********************************

They reached the shelter of the natural stone cave with only moments to spare. 

When it fell, the rain came in torrents, splashing down to the sand, drenching everything in its path. A wild wind whooshed past the cave, as Raymond and Elizabeth stood at the mouth, enraptured by the power and wrath of Mother Nature.

“It’s a magnificent sight, isn’t it?” The princess stood to his side, so close he could smell the slight scent of her face paint.

He was deeply affected by her closeness. They were alone, in the midst of a blinding summer storm. She looked up at him, silently urging him to return her gaze, to see her. Touch her.

He continued to look out at the chaos happening outside their shelter. “I’ve loved thunder storms since I was a boy.” He began, closing his eyes when thunder again crackled and boomed all around them. “That love continued when I joined the Navy. Then I could enjoy rain above and below me, in the form of the ocean.”

She was still staring at him when he turned to her. “We saved the food, why don’t we eat while the storm is raging?”

“Are you hungry, Raymond?”

He moved closer to her. “Starved.”

Elizabeth recognized his double entendre. Was he?

“I’d rather talk.” She said.

“I’d rather eat.” He countered.

“You suggested conversation on the beach.” She insisted. “Let’s talk, Admiral.”

She was too close, too tempting, too lovely. He stepped away from her, shook his head. “I should leave and go home; return to America.”

Her heart jumped in panic. “Wait? What are you talking about? Why?”

“Why? Do you see what’s happening here, Your Highness? I don’t belong here. I am a commoner. I’m twice your age… more.”

“You’re making excuses.” Her chin lifted, indignant, standing her ground. “You are not going to use your age as a weapon against me, are you? Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” Against his better judgement, he raised his voice. Maybe he could get through to her.

She refused to back away. “You know you want to kiss me. I know you want to kiss me.”

“It’s not that simple.” The storm continued without abating, the lightning streaked then imprinted across the sky. 

“I want – I want to kiss you.” She admitted in a low voice; shyness combined with honesty.

“This is improper behavior. I won’t compromise your honor.”

“This is not about honor.” Tears formed in her eyes, and it cut him to the quick. “This is about you and me. A man and a woman who care for each other. Tell me I’m wrong.”

He stared at her, not blinking, his breaths coming fast and heavy.

“See, you cannot deny your attraction to me. Don’t you realize that I see you watching me when you think I’m not watching?”

He swallowed hard, shook his head. She was torturing him. “Yes! I do want to kiss you! And more! Do you understand, Elizabeth?”

“Please stop acting so noble. There is something happening between us. You feel it; I know you do.”

He began to pace the small area. “That’s just it. I’m not noble, but you are, Your Highness. You are nobility, I am not. This cannot happen. We should go back.”

He wasn’t getting away this easy. Again, he walked to the mouth of the cave, took a step back to lean against the natural rock wall. Elizabeth quickly stepped closer, until they were pressed together. She looked up at him. “Kiss me Raymond, just once… please.”

The sound of his name on her lips sent him over the top. He searched her eyes, dark as the storm clouds that moved overhead. He could feel her heart thumping faster, faster as he lowered his head. He closed his eyes as her arms came around his neck, tentatively pulling him down to her mouth.

The rain came down in torrents as silver-white lightning followed the crashing thunder, creating an odd mixture of danger and excitement. 

At first, his actions proved cautious. Raymond barely touched his mouth to hers, not wanting to exude his powerful desire upon her. He sampled, lightly, once, twice, tasting the honeyed sweetness of her mouth, the softness of her delectable lips. 

His arms came around her slender waist, gently pulling her in, not wanting to scare her, yet binding her to him as she opened her mouth slightly to invite him in.

A tiny gasp escaped her, and he widened his stance, trapping her closer. With the next crack of thunder, he devoured her, nearly lifting her to meet the hard evidence of his arousal for her. He hated himself, resented the fact that his fight for control was weakening because of the powerful emotions they shared.

Her inexperienced mouth moved under his lips, as she molded her body to his, while he plundered her mouth. Slowly, and attempting to gather some sort of control, his tongue tenderly touched hers, and together, they began a journey of exploration.

Her mouth was Heaven, and sexual, primal, and innocent all at once. The tempest wreaking havoc outside this cave was nothing compared to what was happening inside, between them. She’d opened herself up for him, this tantalizing, amazing woman. Her palms surrounded his neck and shoulders, responded to his kisses, possessing a passion that was unsurpassed in his experience. 

Elizabeth loved touching him, kissing him, tasting him. She’d felt more alive in his arms than at any time in her life. What was happening to her? Why was her body throbbing and quivering? Was this love? She thought as his lips rained kisses on her waiting mouth. Lust? She was amazed by the unknown, and only wanted to sample more. Her sex clutched in response with the knowledge that if he touched the place between her thighs, he would find her wet and aching for him. 

She was frightened, not of him, but of herself. She wanted to taste him, wanted him to touch every inch of her that throbbed and trembled for him. 

Raymond felt the thin thread of control falling away. He couldn’t stop kissing her, raising his hand to the thin ribbon that held up her sun dress. He wanted to fill his hands with her breasts, tenderly touch and suckle her. He ached to share his body with her own, give and take pleasure they would find in each other’s flesh. 

His mouth trailed from her mouth to her ears, nibbling at the soft lobes, suckling at her neck. 

“Yes.” She moaned, throwing her head back to give him better access. “Closer. Oh please.” 

She gasped lightly when he untied the cloth at her neck. The fabric fell gently to reveal her gently rounded breasts to his sight. With a tenderness he didn’t know he possessed, he lay a palm on one breast, nearly losing his breath when his thumb caressed her erect, aroused nipple. “Lizzie.”

And then, he heard the voices.

The bodyguards. They were close.

And through the haze of sexual arousal, Elizabeth heard them as well, and slowly stepped away from Raymond, but not before he gave her a sad, reassuring smile, then re-tied the soft ribbon around her neck.

“It’s time to go back.” He announced softly. He lifted the picnic baskets and helped her with the blanket.

“This is not over, Raymond, you know it isn’t.” She whispered, her throat dry as the pink sand beneath their feet. 

He stopped and raised his head. In his eyes she spied his own storm of passion, combined with a raw need that she so desperately wanted to assuage. 

He chose to remain silent.

As Dembe and Baz came into view, the sun pierced the clouds, and all was sunny and bright once more.

“Raymond?”

He met her eyes.

“You cannot deny now that this happened. We happened. I don’t know how you could possibly think of leaving now that we’ve shared…..”

“Your Highness….”

Her chest heaved, her eyes bright and wide. “No!” Her voice choked with emotion, filled with heightened passion, longing, and something else: resolve.

“You called me ‘Lizzie’. You kissed me, touched me until I cannot stop my body from trembling. I know you want me. All those excuses about your age, and the rest, mean nothing.” 

He began to speak, then shook his head, and remained silent.

She backed out of the cave, still facing him. “At least I have the courage to admit that I care for you.”

“Deal with that.”

***********************************


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond's honorable attempts to distance himself from the princess fail miserably as Elizabeth puts forth her own plans to bring them closer.

Escorted by Dembe and Baz, Raymond and Elizabeth returned to the palace, silent, lost in their own thoughts.

The massive arched double doors opened upon their arrival, and Elizabeth left the group without acknowledging the men in her company.

Raymond turned to the duo and nodded. “Gentlemen, thank you. If you’ll excuse me.”

He didn’t wait for an answer, and headed for the long, winding staircase that led to his suite. He sensed Elizabeth’s anger, but would not deal with it now; he needed to pack, call for a car, and go home.

The Admiral chided himself for not leaving the palace, and this country, immediately following his early morning swim with the princess. He threw open the double doors of the lavish, intricately carved mahogany armoire, and pulled out his clothes, making several trips back and forth to place them on the bed.

He performed the movements automatically, as if robotic, until he stopped and fell back against the wall. He lifted his hands before him and stared at them. Trembling and unsteady, he turned them over, again and again, experiencing a myriad of emotions. The thought of leaving her was already wreaking havoc on not only his mind and heart, but his body as well.

A knock on his door, had his head snapping up. “Yes. Come in.”

It was the young, red-haired man he’d met that first day on the beach: Donald.

“Excuse me for the intrusion, Admiral, but his Highness would like to meet with you in his office. Please allow me to escort you there?”  
Raymond clenched his fists, nodded, then followed the younger man out the door. He didn’t have to imagine what the king had on his mind.

Let the confrontation begin.

*********************************

“Ah, Admiral, please do come in.”

Donald closed the door behind them, leaving Raymond and Sebastian alone in a marbled-floored book filled office/library, surrounding an enormous desk.

Raymond bowed with respect when the king swept out an arm to direct him toward a marble table set for two that stood before a massive stone fireplace.

“Join me for a cognac, Admiral?”

“I’d be honored, your majesty.”

As Raymond waited for the distinguished, well dressed, tall man to sit first, he noticed the stoic, serious expression. The king didn’t appear angry; rather concerned.

After pouring generous amounts of the reddish-brown liquid into crystal tumblers, he handed a glass to Raymond. He then crossed one leg over the other, and wasted no time getting to the point.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed that my daughter likes you, Admiral Reddington. Since you’ve appeared in her life, she’s made no secret of showing her, shall I say, a certain degree of admiration for you. You do agree?”

Raymond took a long swallow, winced as the smooth tasting beverage slid down his throat, then placed his glass on the thick marble surface. “I do, your majesty, as I find her a most gracious hostess and guide through your lovely country.” He took a deep breath and decided that in order to procure the trust of his host, he had to be completely honest. 

“Your majesty, I’ve never quite met anyone in my life, a woman, such as the Princess. But let me assure you, there has been no impropriety between us. However, I feel my time in Latanya has reached its conclusion, and as such, I’ve decided to return home. While I’m incredibly grateful for the warmth and hospitality you’ve shown me, I do not want the princess to be the subject of idle gossip, or at the least, rumors that could possibly hurt your family.”

Sebastian took a sip of the cognac, then sighed. “We’re a tiny monarchy, Admiral Reddington, having the distinction of being smaller than Monaco, a land of less than thirty-three thousand. I’m sure you’ve noticed that we live quite a casual life here, filled with wonderful residents, as well as our families. I wear no crown, do not sit on a throne. My daughter employs only two extremely trusted, life long bodyguards who would give their lives for her, with no question.

“The queen and I allow her to be photographed; she is a member of the internet, much to my consternation, and she is, as you have surely noticed, free to roam the countryside, the ocean, yes, even her tiny little island. We trust her, because even at her youthful age, she was raised with love and honesty. She’s unpredictable, innocent yet wise, brave although vulnerable, stronger than she knows. She can handle any situation that arises, except, to my horror, when she feels the need to swim, fearless, into the unseen dangers of the ocean. 

“So, you see, Admiral, I don’t pay much mind to her reputation being sullied. We are very self-contained here, and you have witnessed the Princess today, how very much is loved and adored. You saved her life, you escorted her to the village, and she has announced to anyone who is interested to hear, that you are her hero. Yes, she has a habit of acting on emotion, as per your picnic on the beach, but, again, I trust her judgement, as I now trust yours. 

“And please, believe me when I say, if I had even the slightest inkling of impropriety on your part, you would have been stopped and sent far away from Latanya, not to mention, Elizabeth.” 

Raymond sat, silent, his hands clasped in his lap, his attention centered on the Monarch, yet wondering where Elizabeth was, and if she was alright.

“Let me add that her mother indulges her, and as such, we’ve given Elizabeth the option to choose who and when she will marry. She will inherit the crown when we are gone, and I know she will rule well. I have a cabinet of honorable, trusted men – and women – who will assist her, should she need their sage advice.”

“I have no doubt she will be a gallant and honorable queen.” Raymond commented.

Sebastian poured Raymond another drink, then nodded in agreement. “Of course, I realize that you must miss your home in America, and I cannot stop you from leaving, but I hope that you’ll stay long enough to join us in a celebration.” 

The door behind them opened, and in walked the queen, dressed in a turquoise suit, looking very regal as she nodded at the Admiral and smiled at the king. Raymond rose and bowed. “Your majesty.”

“Please take your seat, Admiral.” Katarina stood to her husband’s side, placed a loving hand on his shoulder. “What Sebastian started to say is that next week is Elizabeth’s twenty-first birthday. Please allow me to persuade you to extend your holiday long enough in order to celebrate with us. Yes?”

Raymond didn’t even think of a refusal. “I’d be honored to stay for the princess’ birthday. May I be so bold as to ask if I’m allowed to give her a gift?”

Katarina smiled and nodded. “That’s lovely of you, Admiral. Of course, you may. Now, I’m sure you didn’t bring a tux with you, so my personal tailor will visit you in an hour to fit you for an entire ensemble. It’s a masked ball, and Elizabeth has taken the initiative of planning every aspect of the party in her honor. Maybe after you’ve been part of our celebration, you will extend your stay here?”

How could Raymond refuse? The queen’s question brooked no argument, had been issued as practically a royal command. “I will have to return, unfortunately, at some point, but again, your generosity humbles me. Thank you. I look forward to celebrating with you all.”

Sebastian took his wife’s hand and tenderly squeezed. “There is a phone in your room, Admiral. If you need anything, just pick it up: Donald will answer. You can count on him and while you’re our guest, consider him your assistant, please.”

“Yes – yes, thank you.” Raymond was waiting for the royal couple to speak more about the princess, but he was genuinely surprised when they did not. It meant much to him. It meant they trusted him with the princess.

Apparently the only person who didn’t trust Elizabeth with Raymond….was Raymond.

*****************************

Back in his suite, how did Raymond go from leaving this place, to being tailored for a tuxedo?

As the royal tailor measured and fitted in silence, straight pins between his lips, the Admiral stood on a stool, arms outstretched, stoic and stiff, resigned to his fate.

Why did I think I could possibly leave her anyway? He mused as the short, white haired man slid his tape measure from around his neck and looped it around Raymond’s waist, neck and chest.

I haven’t seen her in barely an afternoon, yet I miss her terribly, he thought.

In less than three days, he’d formed a bond with Elizabeth that he could neither explain, or dispute. Her kiss alone made him think of a life he’d never imagined. The touch of her hand weakened him to the point of aching for more, for her. 

Every time he closed his eyes, he could still fell the warmth of her breast, round and soft under his hand, arousing him to the point of madness.

What had happened to him in such an impossibly short time? Infatuation? Lust? Attraction? A result of his self-imposed celibacy?

Love?

No, no, this is not possible. Love? After such a short time? 

Sure, he’d been in love before, or what had passed for love until he’d met Elizabeth. There was Madeline, who loved playing games, but flitted in and out of his life whenever she pleased. And Josephine, to whom he shared a deep affection, yet married someone else. He was once engaged to Carla, but his time on the sea took him away from her for months at a time, and she too, married another man.

Without a word, the tailor completed his task, bowed to Raymond, and left the suite, leaving the Admiral to make his way to the bathroom, opting for a cool shower before dinner.

Disrobing and stepping under the cool silver spray, he allowed the water to wash over him, while he planted his palms against the tile wall, his thoughts confusing, indecisive, his body growing hard with arousal, his heart, falling, floating.

Fleeting thoughts shot through his mind like the scenes of a movie: the ocean waves, her tiny island and the shell that injured her foot; Elizabeth, soft yet tenacious, her lovely body covered by that tempting form-fitting swim suit. Heat entrenched him when his thoughts once again traveled to that beach cave, lighting and thunder crashing and illuminating the sky, while she responded to his kisses, allowing him to touch her, prompting him once again, to question himself.

What if? What if he retired and stayed here, close to her, allowing himself to fall in love with her? What then? What if he did leave after the birthday Ball, return home and resume his life?

Leave and do what? Go back to Bethesda? To his lonely apartment? To the job?

Turning the faucet to the coldest setting, Raymond gritted his teeth, and gasped as the frigid water poured over him.

However, the icy downfall did nothing to tamp down his heated arousal, and moreover, failed miserably to erase the image of her from his head.

Or his heart.

*********************************

He was summoned to dinner later that evening, dressed casually in khakis and a white dress shirt rolled up to the elbows. As he took his place at the table, he noticed that Elizabeth’s chair was empty. Just as he was about to ask after her, she hurried into the cavernous dining room.

“What’s the rush, Elizabeth?” The king inquired. “First course has not been served as yet.”

She smiled lovingly at her father, then faced the queen. “I apologize.” She bowed to her parents. Her eyes slid to Raymond and she managed a friendly smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “My assistants need me to discuss party details for the Ball. I’m required to design most of the masks as well. My tailors are also waiting for me. My dress needs adjustments and they want to begin the work first thing in the morning.”

Raymond nodded. “You will be missed, your Highness.” He stated. 

“Will I?” She turned her head for emphasis.

Before he could venture an answer, Katarina saw the look that passed between her daughter and the Admiral and decided to intervene. “Of course, you will, Darling. I’ll have Francesca bring your dinner up.”

Elizabeth turned toward her mother. “Thank you. I shall see you all at breakfast.” And with that, she kissed both parents on the cheek, threw a last short look at Raymond, then rushed from the room.

**********************************

Back in his room much later, Raymond donned deep blue silk pajama bottoms. He reached for a book he’d begun reading on the plane and climbed in bed. Propping up three pillows to support his head, he settled in, hoping the spy adventure he’d started, would create fatigue, as well as keep his mind from Elizabeth.

An hour later, he stared at the same page, wide awake, disinterested in the volume, and unable to stop thinking about her. He put the book aside and turned out the light.

He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, with the only light coming from the full moon outside his terrace doors, brightly shining over the ocean.

The soft knock on his door caused him to sit up. He rose from the bed and before he could grab a robe, Elizabeth stepped in and closed the door behind her.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“I wanted to apologize for my absence. I’m very busy planning for the party, but I just wanted to tell you I missed you, Admiral.”

She stood toe to toe with him. Raymond tried to move but seemed glued to his spot before her. “Elizabeth, the guards are right outside….”

“I know, I know.” She raised her hand toward his chest but moved it higher to his clean-shaven cheek. 

“I just want to do the right thing.” His words choked, his eyes squeezed shut at her touch, burning his flesh. 

The light from the moon illuminated the short, thin aqua-blue night gown she wore. Her robe was open, and it wasn’t difficult to see the outline of her high, full breasts, silhouetted before his hungry eyes.

Using every ounce of strength he possessed, he stepped away from her. “You need to go, your Highness.”

“Don’t you know you are hurting both of us by your behavior, Raymond?” She asked in a harsh whisper.

He shook his head, pursed his lips but didn’t answer.

“You can push me away all your like, but we both know this can’t go on much longer.”

“Good night, Elizabeth.”

“Yes, I’ll go. But don’t think I haven’t noticed that you are wide awake at this late, as am I.”

As she stepped toward the door and tightened her fingers around the knob, she silently mused: We’ll see how deeply your sense of honor serves you on the night of my birthday Ball - seeped in the midst of a crowded, noisy room surrounded by loud music, laughter, under the cover of night, wearing masks to disguise ourselves.

She’d already designed Raymond’s mask: distinctive, unique, old world, honor-bound – just like it’s wearer.

So, deny me all you like.

For now.

Our time is coming, she thought with a sense of self-satisfaction. He couldn’t avoid her forever.

“Good night, Admiral.” She opened the door but didn’t look back at him. “Sleep well.”

***********************************


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still conflicted, Raymond battles his feelings for Elizabeth, while the Princess prepares for her birthday Ball and hopefully, a romantic evening with her Admiral.

It was nearly dawn by the time Elizabeth dozed off……

……She was warm and naked, the summer breeze blowing gently against the filmy curtains in her bedroom, soft against her body, making her come alive with tendrils of arousal and awareness.  
Her door opened, and there he was, her hero, wearing dark pajama bottoms, his erection evident and pressing against the fabric.  
He closed her door behind him, clicked the lock and walked toward her.  
She couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, unable to take her gaze from him.  
As he drew closer, he shrugged from his bottoms, and she stared at the evident of his desire for her. She held out a hand. “Raymond.”  
“Yes, my love.” He placed one leg on the bed. His eyes were dark with hunger, his nostrils flared and aroused. “I’m here.”  
He moved over her, leaning on his elbows to keep his weight from her, but close, so close.  
She could sense the tip of his manhood gently teasing the delicate folds of her sex, so she opened for him, wet and ready to be one with him.  
His eyes bore into her own and she caressed his face, slowly, achingly, pulling him down. “Raymond….” She whispered as her thighs spread wide, inviting him inside her warm, wet channel, repeating his name over and over as he lowered himself inside her. “I do love….”

……Elizabeth awakened, breathless and hot, her body drenched in sweat. Breathing labored and body quivering as though she’d, indeed, made love, she drew trembling fingers through her hair and sat up, brought her legs up to her chest.

She turned toward the terrace doors where a light blanket of fog hovered over the Polaris, and silently hoped it wouldn't rain. She needed her island this morning, needed the freedom to swim and be alone with her thoughts.

Now I’m having erotic dreams, she thought, hearing the grandfather clock in the upstairs hall chime eight times. Her slumber had been fitful, and she’d tossed and turned, as evidenced by the appearance of her bed linens strewn over the edge of her bed, as well as her pillows.

She had important appointments today, and every day until her birthday ball arrived, including a dozen additional tasks to be performed.

She didn’t have to assign herself to all these duties, but she chose to do it, and would have as much assistance as she wished. As much as she missed Raymond, longed to share more time with him, this was best. She wanted him to miss her as well. Besides, maybe he’d allow himself to let his guard down while they were shared her night together. She hoped with all her heart that he would finally realize that they were meant to be together. 

She’d confessed her love to him in her vision, and she knew it to be true. In the short time they’d spent together since her rescue, when she’d looked into his lovely grey/green eyes, Elizabeth had fallen in love with him. Love didn’t have a time limit, did it? She knew much about him in less than a week and she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt, that he was the man for her.

His attributes were beyond reproach, yet maddening. He was respectful and honorable to a fault, and she’d nearly had to seduce him to share that incredible kiss in the cave. His hand on her bare breast made her shiver each time she re-lived his tender, but loving touch.

What would happen when they came together, naked, as in her dream? She’d never been aroused as she was when she kissed him. His mouth encompassed her entire being, making her want for so much more.

He’d kept the shell that had given her that tiny injury, and the thought made her smile. The Admiral had shown her in so many ways that he cared. The fact that he was a little older than her wasn’t important. Her mother was barely eighteen when she and her father married, and they were still deeply in love, nor was the fact that Raymond was a commoner. She thought of the recent royal wedding in the UK between a Prince and an American commoner. These issues just didn’t matter anymore, not in this day and age. Raymond thought he didn’t deserve her, but he was wrong….so wrong. And she decided that she would do everything in her power to make him see the truth on her twenty-first birthday. Nothing was more important than how they felt toward one another. He just needed a little….push.

And her dream? Why on earth did she wake up before enjoying the pleasures of love making with Raymond? Were dreams a mixture of feelings and thoughts caught in the subconscious of one’s truest desires? He was such a beautiful man, in good health, fit and solid. Feeling herself blush, she also wondered if the evidence of his desire for her was as impressive in real life as it appeared in her dream?

She needed her morning swim to the island to clear her head and cool her body.

Her heart was another matter.

****************************

The Admiral fingered the delicate shell between his fingers, then slid it inside his pants pocket as his gaze followed her. The sun had peaked through the clouds, most likely prompting her to take her morning swim. His gaze continued to settle on her, as she ran toward the beach, wearing a pink swim suit that matched the cotton-candy pink sand that crunched under her feet.

He’d been standing at his terrace doors as the August sun broke the horizon, dissipating the fog and clouds, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, then was rewarded by her presence, causing his heart to race. Placing a palm on his chest, he absently rubbed the affected spot, smiling when he saw her.

“What have you done to me?” He questioned in a low voice, filled with concern, mixed with a myriad of emotions. “I’m amazed at the fact that in such a short time, you’ve become a part of me, have come to know me so well, maybe better than I know myself.”

His gaze followed her until she disappeared onto the beach. He considered joining her but didn’t dare. “You know that I’m unable to be close to you without wanting you more than my next breath.”

So, what would happen when they next were thrown together at the Ball? Would her words prove prophetic? How much longer could they go on like this? Wanting, but not having? Temptation without pleasure? 

All he knew this morning was that he missed her; all he knew this morning was that he wanted her, ached for her presence, her touch, her voice, her laugh.

Indeed, he puffed out a sardonic chuckle. Indeed, how much longer?

“Stop fooling yourself,” he mused. “Leaving her hasn’t been an option since you looked into her eyes that first day.” 

The knock on his door, alerting him that breakfast was being served, tore him from his thoughts.

With each hour that passed, whether he liked it or not, he was falling deeper. It appeared that his steely control was melting like ice placed under the rays of the burning summer sun, rendering him powerless.

Raymond was hanging by a thread, and God help he and Elizabeth when that delicate strand snapped.

**********************************

Excitement filled Elizabeth as her hair dresser slid the last pin in an upswept hair style. She sat at her vanity mirror, turning her head back and forth in order to silently admire the pearled pins placed strategically throughout the mink brown waves. Her only jewelry: drop diamond earrings, a gift from her parents, which adorned her tiny lobes. 

She thanked the hair stylist, then rose from her vanity to dab her favorite perfume behind her ears, on her wrists and between her breasts, while voices from outside alerted her that party guests had begun to arrive. In mere hours she would turn twenty-one. The implications of that number had her thinking of her life beyond tonight.

Her royal obligations would surely grow along with responsibilities to the throne. In the days leading up to this night, the king and queen had agreed that Elizabeth would travel the world, if she chose to do so. 

She approached the center of her room, where two of her attendants were waiting to help her into her ball gown.

Seamstresses had worked day and night in order have the lovely dress ready for tonight. Elizabeth had designed this one of a kind masterpiece, created from elegant imported fabrics. The pearl encrusted bodice hugged her breast and upper waist, while the full, floor-length skirt was a dreamy creation of crimson silk, fit for a princess royal.

One attendant assisted her as she literally stepped up and over to climb into the full skirt, while another took care of the zipper. She wore no bra, for her bodice was perfectly fitted to her breasts.

Her silver Gucci high-heeled sandals showed off her scarlet toe nails, her make up subtle and natural, highlighted by subtle blush color applied to her lips.

Would the Admiral think her beautiful tonight? Would he tell her his inner thoughts and secrets while they danced? Would he look into her eyes and tell her how much he wanted to kiss her? Her heart fluttered with anticipation at the thought of his arms wrapped around her as they danced. 

As she took a last look at her reflection, she smiled. Within moments, he would be here to escort her to the main ball room. The thought made her happy. She’d missed him, having barely seen him the past several days. A hastily written note requesting that he be her escort, had been delivered to him, to which he readily accepted. 

“Please have the Admiral enter as soon as he arrives.” She instructed to her guards as her attendants bowed and left her room.

Finding herself alone, she stepped to her terrace doors, looking down at the cars carrying the throngs of arriving guests, anticipating a wonderful, fun-filled night of dancing and reveling with friends and family.

Yet, more than anything, she wanted Raymond.

“Where is he?” She wondered, at the same time the knock sounded on her door.

“Come in.”

The door opened. It was him. She held back a small gasp, seeing him, resplendent, in his custom-made tuxedo. He was the most attractive man she’d ever known.

And whether he liked it or not, she was falling deeply in love with him.

**********************************

He stood just inside her room, holding a gift-wrapped package for her behind his back. He’d gone into the Village earlier in the week, to the local book store, hoping to find what he was looking for. And he had.

“Good evening, Admiral.” Elizabeth swung around, giving him a bird’s eye view of every inch of her. “What do you think?”

Raymond had anticipated the vision of this stunning woman, but resting his eyes upon her, drinking in her incredible beauty, proved a sight almost too surreal to believe; He found himself struck speechless.

She was stunning, her exquisite gown the color of rubies, a mind-boggling creation that rendered him powerless, without control, so attracted to this woman that his chest ached for her.

He worked his tongue across his inner lip and blinked several times as she waited for his reaction. Her hair was adorned with pearls, strategically placed within the strands of her glorious thick strands. Upswept and held away from her long, elegant neck, he took deep calming breaths. Her strapless gown showed off her creamy shoulders, and fitted perfectly to her lovely breasts. The pearl encrusted bodice was obviously hand-sewn and custom made for a princess royal – or a future queen.

The rest of the crimson fabric fell all about her, circling her, full and perfect, with just her delicate scarlet painted toes peaking out from under the dress.

He dared to compliment her. “I’m struggling to find the words.” He managed to whisper, bringing a smile to her lovely lips that brought joy to his heart. “You take my breath away.”

She cocked her head to one side, her smile beamed. “Thank you for your honesty, Admiral. Thank you. And let me return your honesty by saying that you will be the most handsome man at my celebration.”

His words burned into her heart, made her wonder what else he might yet reveal tonight. “It is truly a magical night, Admiral. Maybe you’ll be persuaded to tell me more as my birth hour approaches.”

He gazed at her, then as if he’d forgotten something, he presented her with his gift to her. She held out her hands to receive it and they touched hands, the warmth between them evident, not missed by either one of them.

Excited and warmed by his thoughtfulness, she rushed to open it. “Raymond, thank you.” She walked to the bed and unfolded the thick, cream colored vellum to reveal a colorful, well bound book titled: “Wonders of the World.”

Her head snapped up to meet his waiting gaze. “My goodness, Admiral, this is wonderful!” She opened the first page where he’d penned a short note and repeated the words he’d written. “’The world is yours to explore and enjoy… Raymond’.”

In a blink, she stepped into his arms, wrapped her arms around him, so tight, he could smell her perfume, feel her warmth seep into his own. He returned the embrace, closed his eyes at her nearness, and wanted nothing more than to stay here with her forever with her gently trapped inside the circle of his arms. “You are most welcome, Elizabeth.”

She leaned back, just enough to meet his gaze. Her eyes twinkled with joy, her lips full and pink, inviting and alluring. “And do you expect me to travel the world alone, Admiral? Have you been to all these places?”

She was baiting him, and Raymond wanted nothing more than to run away with her, show her the world, give her everything; yet he struggled to keep the conversation light.

He smiled. “Some of them, yes. And you have your entire life ahead of you, Elizabeth, and these places will be more enriched, having been graced by your presence.”

Reluctantly, she broke their embrace. “If these places are special to you, then, they are special to me as well. I will cherish this gift as long as I live."

Silent, they gazed at each other, not blinking or moving. The knock on her door disturbed their precious moment.

"I think it's time to go downstairs.”

He nodded, his heart thumping with excitement. “I’m honored to be your escort, Elizabeth.”

“Oh, I almost forgot.” His gaze followed her as she walked to her vanity table and opened a large, flat box. “Our masks.”

His eyes widened as she presented a long flat box to him, allowing him to bear witness to a pair of intricate, decorative masks. “Did you design these?”

“Yes. Unique, don’t you think?”

Raymond inspected the meticulously placed symbols on the black satin disguise, which he knew would be his. In the center, an overlay of silver metal bearing the image of Poseidon, Ruler of all Oceans, surrounded by a duo of silver mermaids. One thing Elizabeth was not, was subtle in her demonstration of Raymond as King of the Sea. “Indeed. Elizabeth, they are lovely.”

She then lifted the mate, a gilded creation adorned with a gold crown, decorated all around by gold appliques and crystals. 

They took turns fastening them, then faced each other.

“May I say that you look every inch a mysterious creature. No doubt, there won't be a man who will be able to resist you tonight.”

She touched his face, leaning in so close he thought she’d kiss him. “There is only one man I care about.” She whispered. “And I don’t want him to resist me.” 

Her tease had the intended effect. He yearned for her, and she knew it. “Are you ready, Admiral?”

He nodded and presented his crooked arm. “It’s your night, your Highness. Lead on, please.”

She slid her arm through his, and together they headed for the door. “First dance after my father is for you, Raymond. Please don’t disappoint me.”

He took a deep breath, knowing all that statement ensued. “I wouldn't dream of it, Elizabeth.”

As they walked through the door, down the hall, and took to the stairway arm in arm, he was all too aware of her. Her perfume assaulted him, her closeness warmed him, her sensual beauty aroused him. Raymond sensed, as never before, that tonight would be one he would never forget.

It would also, he mused, become a turning point in their relationship.

One way, or another.

******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank cress26 for her brainstorming expertise throughout this adventure.
> 
> There's more to come and I also give thanks to all of you for hanging in there; its been a long summer, and real life has intruded where it doesn't belong (lol) ~~
> 
> Please do not hesitate to comment and let us know what you think of our adult 'fairy tale' ~
> 
> #LizzingtonLives #RedAndLizForever


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Admiral finally has a revelation at the birthday celebration for the princess, which concludes with a romantic midnight rendezvous at the beach.

The palace was a mass of colorful, chaotic mass of laughter, music and masked guests.

A dozen or so sparkling crystal chandeliers created an ocean of light throughout the area. Every inch of the cavernous space was decorated with hanging arbors of fragrant flowers and tables filled with gourmet delicacies from soup to nuts, covered the long banquet tables, all to celebrate the birthday of the princess royal.

Hundreds of guests filled the palace to overflowing. The king and queen greeted each person who entered the tall, intricately engraved doors, before they were guided to their assigned tables.

Young and old, family, friends and acquaintances all attended. A myriad of colorful, festive masks completed their elegant evening apparel.

As Raymond lead Elizabeth from the bottom of the stairs, a throng of guests surrounded them, then made an opening for the king and queen to approach them.

“They’re staring at us, Admiral.” Elizabeth squeezed his arm as applause and cheers greeted the couple, where the King and Queen awaited their arrival.

“Not us -- you.” Raymond met her eyes and smiled, as pride swept through him. 

Sebastian gently kissed his daughter on both cheeks, then led her away, while Katarina approached Raymond, who presented his arm to her. 

“We’re extremely honored to have you attend Elizabeth’s birthday festivities, Admiral.” Katarina nodded and smiled at all who bowed before her. “She does look glorious, doesn’t she?”  
If he didn’t know better, Raymond mused that the queen was playing matchmaker. But he dismissed the notion the moment it entered his mind. She was just acting the gracious and noble hostess.

“Indeed.” He answered respectfully, as she stopped at the dais, where he would be sitting across from Elizabeth. “It is I who am honored to be here, in order to escort the Princess.”

“Now, aren’t you glad you decided to remain in our home, Admiral, to be a part of Elizabeth’s celebration?”

He bowed to her as she took her place at the head of the table, beside her husband. “I am.”

“Enjoy the Ball, Admiral. Oh, by the way, Elizabeth is a wonderful dancer.”

Raymond once again felt her words contained more than just polite party conversation. Was the queen, in her subtle manner, attempting to push Elizabeth and Raymond together? He pursed his lips and once again, dismissed the notion.

Before long, Elizabeth was surrounded by well-wishers. Graciously, she thanked each and every one of her guests with the elegance and grace that verified her station in life. One day, she would rule over this tiny monarchy.

The orchestra that had assembled at the front of the room began to play, proof that the party was officially in full swing. 

Raymond was placed to the king’s left side, across from Elizabeth. His attempts to keep from gazing at her all night were futile. There should be a word to describe her beauty, he thought, while the first course was served by dozens of attendants. ‘beautiful’ and ‘stunning’ just weren’t good enough.

She was simply….incandescent.

************************************

As course after course was served, Raymond enjoyed the feast, while others danced or stood in small groups, laughing and drinking.

The room was warm from the crowds, and for the most part, all the guests wore their masks, including the royal family, seemingly enjoying their feigned anonymity. 

The king and Raymond made small talk for the most part, while Elizabeth ate and shared laughter with friends. It was difficult to carry on conversation while the music and noise took over the high-ceilinged cavernous room, marble floors, surrounded by dozens of terrace doors, all open, letting in the slight summer breeze.

He had taken a sip of the exquisite island made wine when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Dance with me, Admiral?”

He stood at the sound of her voice and turned. “It would be my pleasure and honor, Your Highness.”

Quickly he bowed to the king. “Excuse me, your majesty.”

Sebastian smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

Feeling her tight grip on his hand, then weaving her fingers through his own, the couple found their way onto the dance floor. Thousands of eyes followed them as Elizabeth raised her arm to clasp hands with Raymond, while his arm slid around her tiny waist. Raising her arm to wrap around his shoulder, they began to move.

As if dancing together their entire lives, they moved in rhythm to the classic Frank Sinatra song, while a young singer crooned on about a woman who’d imprisoned her love interest in her spell: ’when you arouse the need in me, my heart says, yes, indeed, in me, proceed with what you’re leading me to…’

“If I didn’t know better, Your Highness, I might think that you requested this song just to tease me.”

Elizabeth feigned an innocent, sly grin. “Who? Me? Wouldn’t think of it, Raymond. Just enjoy yourself and hold me close. Maybe some wine will loosen your inhibitions.” She chuckled. “Or is that mask hiding your true feelings for me?”

She was being playful, so he played along. “It appears I can’t hide anything from you, Elizabeth. But are you aware that we are the only couple on the floor, and that everyone is now staring at us?”

Elizabeth chuckled lightly as she looked around her and saw that what Raymond stated was, indeed, the truth. “They know the truth when they see it, Admiral.” She squeezed his hand playfully. “We are a country of romantics; sorry to say this, Raymond, but you are outnumbered.”

He chose to ignore her for the moment. Even through dozens of layers of skirt, he was affected by her warmth. Her hand fit perfectly within his own. Her fingers and palm pressed possessively into his own strength.

“Tell me what you’re thinking, Raymond.” She leaned into him as the music drew to its conclusion, savoring his embrace after the music stopped. “On second thought, never mind. I already know.”

As he bowed and turned away from her, lest she see the truth in his eyes, she was simultaneously approached by a tall, dark haired young man disguised by his bronze mask. “Elizabeth, may I have the next dance?”

He turned back for a split second, just in time to see the woman he loved, yet didn’t deserve, step into the arms of a handsome, tall young man, and move to the music.

Finding his seat at the table once more, he placed his elbows on the surface, his hands clasped and pressed to his mouth. 

It was evident: the princess royal was having a marvelous time, and for that, Raymond rejoiced for her. Dancing with one young man after another, laughing with her friends: her young friends. 

She was loved and respected, the young princess. Not once did Raymond witness a single soul who was not enjoying the company of the future queen. 

He couldn’t help but watch her every move as she spoke and laughed, danced and drank champagne with the young people of her country, her family.

Her scarlet hued dress was incredibly lovely, as was she. His body instinctively reacted at the sight of her long elegant neck and creamy shoulders. He knew what lay beneath the pearl encrusted bodice of her gown. He’d touched that soft, feminine flesh for only a moment, but it was a moment that would be imprinted upon him if he lived to be a hundred. He wished to take that mask from her lovely visage and kiss her until they were both breathless. He wanted to make love to her, bring her boundless moments of pleasure, but most of all, he wanted to make her happy.

Time passed as the revelries went on and on, and Raymond went through the motions of enjoying the sumptuous faire. Course after course was served, while Elizabeth came and went by their table. She’d pass behind him, placing fleeting touches along his back and neck, evidently not realizing how her touch was affecting him. They danced several times more, but Elizabeth no longer flirted with him. She smiled at him, of course, made polite conversation, but now that he longed for her teasing words, they did not come. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe not.

He also briefly danced with the queen but was frequently interrupted by a frequent tap on the shoulder from another guest or family member who wanted to share a dance with Her Majesty. Settling back in his seat at the dais, he was brought out of his silent reverie by the king, who tapped his glass to bring the throng to attention. Glancing at his watch, Raymond saw it was nearing midnight.

“Please join me, everyone, as I propose a toast to my lovely daughter, the princess royal, on this, the occasion of her twenty-first birthday.”

Silence spread out throughout the crowd, as each guest lifted a glass to Elizabeth. Red lifted a glass as well, as she stood at the front of the room, seeking him out.

When she did, she smiled at him, her lips curved in a warm, loving gesture.

Raymond rose his glass and mouthed the words, ‘happy birthday’ as the king made the brief salute to his only beloved child, the future queen of Latanya.

And at the stroke of midnight, thousands of golden balloons dropped from the sky-high ceiling as Elizabeth removed her mask, prompting all in the room to do the same.

Raymond removed his as well, placing the disguise on the table, as he watched her dance with the father, then with other family members.

Raymond moved forward in order to request a dance with her as well, but the well-wishers, not to mention the appearance of dozens of balloons all served to create a non-intentioned barrier between them.

Barely able to see her as one by one, her young male admirers begged for a dance, Raymond stopped in his tracks. He was, himself, approached by several women as well, who asked for a dance. Not wanting to be rude or standoffish, he complied, making polite but inane conversation until the music stopped and he could dance with Elizabeth once more.

But it never happened. Elizabeth was soon engulfed by the party guests who’d removed their masks and now engaged her in conversation. Two of the young men who’d enjoyed many dances with the princess, now surrounded her, laughing with her, sharing her company. One was tall, dark haired and handsome, the other, a shorter man with graying temples. Both seemed to know Elizabeth quite well, as evidenced by their closeness to her.

It was as if a sea of people separated them, and Raymond sensed their division was a creation by his own longing for her, while he witnessed her with other men. 

Body betraying him, mouth dry, hands clenched at his sides, Raymond couldn’t bear to watch her with another man. It was only then, that an emotion rose to the surface that he’d never experienced in his life; a sentiment he loathed, that was beneath him. His attempt to put it aside, to bury it and move on, was fruitless, however. No matter what he wished to believe to the contrary, Elizabeth belonged to him, and he to her. He couldn’t bear another moment in the same room, as jealousy choked him within its suffocating grip, so much so, he was unable to breathe.

Who the hell did he think he was? Here, in this place, wanting and loving a woman he didn’t deserve? He longed to depart this crowded, noisy enclosure; he longed for the starry silence of the night, and full moon. Suddenly, he turned and made for the exit, wanting only to escape.

And what about Elizabeth? Was he running from her as well?

Tugging at his bow tie and opening the top button of his white dress shirt, his strides rushed and desperate, he exited the palace and headed for the beach. Slipping from his tux jacket, he threw it over his shoulder. As he approached the beach and his feet sunk into the fine pink sand, he stopped long enough to pull off his shoes and socks, leaving them behind. 

His breaths came hard and fast. He began to sweat. Finally, he found himself at the same cave where he’d first kissed her, touched her, his thoughts drowning with thoughts of her. Elizabeth. Always Elizabeth. 

Entering the horse shoe shaped, open-ended cavern, he placed his jacket and tie on the ground, leaned against one wall, and pushed trembling hands into his pants pockets.

Tilting his head toward the sky, he closed his eyes and took in the sounds of the waves kissing the shore in the silence of this summer night. Inhaling deeply, he relished the scent of the salty sea air.

He could hear, rather than see, the swoosh of her dress as she approached him.

His name was a silky breath on her lips. “Raymond.”

********************************* 

Elizabeth had sensed the moment he’d left the party but had been powerless at the time to go after him. True, her birthday celebration was coming to an end, but she was bound to bid each and every guest good night.

The second the last guest was gone, she kissed her parents, hugged each one of them in turn, then rushed from the palace, instinct bringing her here, to the last place on the beach she’d been with Raymond.

He’d removed his tux jacket, shoes and socks; his tie was undone, and the top three buttons of his custom silk shirt were open. His eyes were closed, but he knew she was present by his side.

She took a moment to study his profile: his handsome face and prominent chin. He had the longest eyelashes for a man she’d ever witnessed. His arms strong with a dusting of light hair, with a flat stomach and muscular legs that made her long for his weight upon her while he loved her.

His head tilted upward toward the stars, he opened his eyes, but continued to stare into the sky.

“You see that bright star?” His voice was deep and low as he asked the rhetorical question. “That’s Polaris, but you already know that. The brightest of the stars, it was used by sailors to guide their way back home.”

She followed his gaze and looked up at the star in question. “Yes, I know that too. Spoken like a true naval officer, Admiral. But did you come here to study the position of the stars in the light of the full moon, or to avoid me?”

He lowered his head, then shook it, still avoiding her gaze.

“Well, at least you waited until the conclusion of the party to run away.”

“I wasn’t running; just needed some air.”

She moved to stand toe to toe with him, so that he couldn’t avoid her. “A weak excuse, even for you, Admiral. Why don’t you just admit that you’re jealous?”

His gaze bored into her; he neither confirmed nor denied her claim.

Hiding a smile, her eyes brightened. “Really, Admiral. Jealousy is indeed a base emotion, but in this case, I find it quite endearing.” She leaned into him, itching to slide her fingers into the opening of his shirt and touching his chest, having his heat burn into hers. The full bright moon, the blue/green waves crashing unabashedly against the shore, the magical presence of thousands of stars, all proof in Elizabeth’s heart, that their moment had come. 

“Kiss me.”

“I – I can’t. I’m not your Prince Charming, Elizabeth. I wish I could be that for you, but I’m not.”

She puffed out a frustrated sigh. “I don’t want a Prince Charming.” She admitted. “And you don’t know me at all if you think that’s what I want.”

“You deserve…”

“What I deserve,” she raised her voice and threw out her hands to her sides to emphasize her point. “Is a man who has the courage to admit that he loves me. At least I’m honest about my feelings. That’s more than I can say for you, Admiral.”

Taking his silence as the last straw, her last ounce of patience melted away. She moved both arms behind her, placing her fingers to the zip of her gown and pulled it down, separating the fabric, tooth by tooth, until the crimson dress dripped from her body like a waterfall of rubies.

“What are you doing?”

Now that she had his attention, she stood before him, naked except for a tiny scarp of red lace that hid her sex. She was unabashedly aroused and ready for him, offering herself to him, all of her. Her thoughts screamed what her mouth could not profess: Please want me, Raymond, she mused. Want me as I want you.

“If you have to ask, Raymond, then you’re not as smart as I thought you were. And in answer to your question: I’m going for a swim.” She announced, turning from him, and digging her feet in the candy pink sand as she ran toward the ocean’s edge.

****************************** 

Raymond was stunned by her silhouette outlined in the moonlight. She truly was a mermaid, hypnotizing him with her beauty, her body, her voice.

“Come back, Elizabeth.” He called after her. “We’ll talk.”

“I’m through talking.” She continued on her way to the shore as he watched her hair fall from her intricate upswept style. Pearls fell from her long, thick tresses, the length of which touched her lower back. Her long legs tightened as she made her way to the water. 

His body reacted dramatically as he stared at her long torso, indented waist, ending at her shapely rear. He felt his manhood grow with arousal, thick and hard, and suddenly, his clothes suffocated him.

She was like a water nymph, and all he wanted was to chase her, touch her, swim with her. Beams of moonlight shone all about her, and, as if led by a power stronger than his own, he began to undress.

Quickly, he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the sand, his slacks followed suit, yet keeping his black boxer/briefs in place.

At the sound of her low giggle, he ran after her, the sand spraying upward as his feet sunk within the softness of the sugar-fine grains. 

He burned while he watched her, his erection aching, his chest constricting, his heart playing a painful rhythm in his chest. The time for denial was at an end, and he finally admitted to himself, that at the moment, he would enter the flames of Hell to be with her. God forgive him, but he loved her to the point of madness.

“Damn!”

She dove through the waves as he reached the water’s edge. Taking deep breaths, he raced in after her, dove under the water, then surfaced beside her.

Elizabeth felt his fingers wrap around her upper arm. She could stand no more. “Let me go.”

He stared at her as she stood in the waist high water. She was magnificent. Her hair was drenched, cascading down her back, beads of silver drops resting then sliding down her face, forming a ribbon of silver to her exposed breasts. 

“No more….” Her voice was a whisper in the moonlight, as he saw the wayward beads drip from her erect dark pink nipples. His mouth watered as he longed to swirl his tongue around those erect buds, and suckle until she cried out with pleasure.

With the waves gently nudging them, he chose to ignore her. Taking her hand, he placed it on his chest. “I burn, Lizzie….put out the fire.”

She couldn’t believe her ears yet didn’t hesitate to touch him as they stood waist high, the sounds of the ocean, resonating with their deep, quick breaths. She moved her hand across his chest, her arousal cresting as she lifted her face to his. “Kiss me. Kiss me and don’t stop kissing me.”

They came together like fire to dry paper as he lifted her in his arms and crushed her lips with his own.

Their legs grew weak as he held her up, her arms tight behind his neck, his hands molded to her rear, her legs wrapped around his hips while the tip of his erection pressed through the fabric of his underwear, touching her most secret place.

He moved his mouth down to feast on her breasts, licking and suckling on her as if he would die if he couldn’t taste her. She threw her head back, giving him greater access to her warm flesh. She was as delicious as he’d imagined, and he grew harder and thicker each time he heard her tiny moans of pleasure that grew louder as he devoured her in the moonlight.

Leaning from her, he took her face in his hands. “Touch me, Lizzie.” He then took her hand and slid it down to where he burned for her. “I’ll die if you don’t touch me.”

She needed no urging, and boldly molded her hand to his bulge, then moved aside his boxers, while he moved his fingers to her center.

Instinctively, their legs opened for the other, and their fingers found their mark. Raymond gently separated the folds of her sex, and pierced her with a single finger, while Elizabeth cried out, cutting the silence of the night. 

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” He asked tenderly, as her eyes brightened with arousal. “Tell me you are.”

She swallowed and nodded. “I’m not going to break, darling. Just touch me. Love me. Don’t hold back.”

He watched her as her eyes closed, pleasure clearly filling her with his touch. “I’m here, Lizzie. Just enjoy the sensation.” He crooned in her ear, as another finger entered her channel. She was truly one with the sea as her head dropped back. “Let yourself go, sweetheart and I’ll catch you. We’re with you, the ocean and I. “Go over and let yourself feel the pleasure.”

“I – I feel like I’m dying, Raymond!” She brought her hands up to circle his neck, hanging on tight and moved into his fingers as he slid in and out of her. “Don’t stop…..don’t stop….please….”

His fingers were magic, and Elizabeth began to tense, felt as though she would faint but relished what he was doing to her. Pleasure, hard and swift, built up in her, rising like a tide, and her body stilled with the onset of her orgasm.

He felt her tense, exhale hard and strong. Her body then let itself go, and she squeezed around his fingers when she came with a powerful release, climaxing and soaring as her cries split the night.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart.” He caught her as she swayed with his arms and together, they dove under the water. Never had he’d ever felt at one with a woman, and the ocean. Never would he ever feel this way again.

********************************

They came up for air in each other’s arms. Elizabeth had never felt so alive, so filled with life and love for another human being. She’d never known being touched by a man could ever bring such sensations.

She wanted to do the same for him.

Kissing him as they swam into deeper waters, their feet touched bottom as she stood toe to toe with him. Her hand found his erection; he was still full and hard. “Tell me what to do.” She softly demanded as he moaned at her touch, her fingers touching him, waiting for instruction. “Show me, Darling.”

He nodded, and covered her hand with his own, and together they pulled down his boxers. Face to face, eyes fixed and unblinking, he guided her up his length, then down, getting her used to that part of him that ached for her.

“Not too tight.” He told her as he planted small kisses over her face and neck. “Grip me and bring your hand up, then down. I’ll guide you.”

A willing participant, Elizabeth wrapped her tiny hand around him, following his tender directives. Within seconds, he lost his ability to speak as her hand performed magic on his body. Up and down, her fingers caressed him, prompting him to spread his legs wider, giving her easier access.

He was close, proof that his body didn’t need much to bring him to climax. “I’m going to come, Lizzie. Keep going, love. Faster…faster….Just like that.”

“….Yes…..yes…..” His voice lowered to a raspy growl as her actions brought him to an explosive climax.”

As he came, his legs grew weak, and he wanted to sink into the ocean with her. Grabbing her around the waist, he kissed her, and together they sank into the waves, their lips sealing the act of love they’d just shared.

“Tell me you love me, as I love you.” She breathed as they broke the surface, holding each other, allowing the waves to wash over them, cooling them off, while the embers of their fiery passion faded into the night.

The found themselves in chest high water, partly afloat while Raymond kissed her again, then met her gaze while she stared at him, waiting for his answer.

He smiled, cocked his head to the side, his voice, breathless and husky, filled with all the passion he held for her in his heart. 

“Yes, Lizzie. I do love you. More than anything in this world.”

***************************


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their rendezvous in the ocean, Raymond and Elizabeth return to the palace, where The Admiral meets with the king and queen, to ask them a most important, life-changing question.

They walked hand in hand onto the beach, where Raymond gathered their clothes and helped Elizabeth back into her gown. He slipped back into his tuxedo slacks and looked back at her. "We'll be missed by now, and I refuse to take you back to the palace dressed as we are."

Elizabeth smiled, touched his hand. "Don't worry; I know a way to return where no one will notice."

"Elizabeth?"

She nodded, gave him a sly smile. "Haven't you ever heard of castles that hide secret passages, Admiral? Follow me."

"You never cease to amaze me.” He shook his head and puffed out a tiny chuckle.

Grabbing their shoes, his tie and jacket, Raymond threw a last look over his shoulder at the moonlight that shone over the ocean, recalling what they'd just shared beneath those glistening waves. His love for her washed over him, and he came to the realization that he would never forget the memories they’d created here tonight.

Tenderly, he took her arm and turned her towards him for a kiss. She responded as she always did when it came to him: passionately, lovingly. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Illuminated here, under the full moon?” He searched her deep blue eyes, finding her love for him returned two-fold. “I’m only sorry that my control failed me tonight, but I’ll never be sorry for what we shared.”

“Nor I.” She whispered, burying her head in his neck, placing a light kiss there, inhaling the scent of the ocean on his warm flesh. “I would have given you everything, Raymond, you know that, don’t’ you?” She returned his nod. “Soon, we will share everything that we are, with no holding back. I want to give you all that I am, and I know I will not sleep tonight, not without reliving every second of your touch, your kiss and the evidence of your love for me.”

They stood that way for endless seconds, their eyes locked. No more words were needed.

Raymond could have stayed here with her in his arms, under the summer moon, with the rush of the ocean waves crashing against the shore. As surreal as it all appeared, this was real, it was happening. They were happening, and there was no going back. Nor did he wish to.

Finally, hearing distant voices, they sensed it was time to go.

“No doubt Dembe and Baz will be frantic by now, not to mention your parents."

Elizabeth noted the serious tone in his voice, and faced him, her heart skipping at the implications. "It’s time you take us to that secret passage way back to the palace, sweetheart. And I want you to know that I will not be sleeping tonight, as well.” He took her hand and kissed her palm, placing it against his chin and relishing one last touch of her warmth.

She smiled at him, then wordlessly, they made their way back to the palace, hand in hand.

*********************

It was no surprise that both were met by her bodyguards when they approached the east entrance to the palace, where the kitchens were located.

“Your highness, we will escort you to your room.” Dembe bowed and held out his arm to direct Elizabeth, while Raymond shook his head.

“I will be happy to take her. Thank you.”

Looking over at Elizabeth, who nodded in agreement, Dembe nodded and stood back, while Raymond took Elizabeth’s hand, and they proceeded to the hidden stairway, located behind a wall of cooking paraphernalia off the main kitchen.

Reaching their destination moments later, they quietly approached Elizabeth’s suite of rooms. Turning and facing each other, they stood, silent, the looks they exchanged saying what words could not express.

Again, Raymond lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her skin. “I love you.” He mouthed.

She nodded, choking back tears, unsure of what her future held now that they’d professed their love for one another. “Meet me at Dawn for a swim?”

“I’ll be there, sweetheart.”

And with that, he turned and make his way toward his suite of rooms.

He needed to change his clothes, quickly. There was something he had to do, and it wouldn’t wait until the morning.

*****************************

Slipping into dry clothes and stepping into shoes, the knock on his door was no surprise.

“Come in.”

It was Donald, who was acting as Ray’s assistant during his visit here.

“Admiral Reddington, the king wishes your presence immediately.”

Raymond nodded. It appeared that both he and Sebastian would be conversing about the same subject: Elizabeth.

Moments later, Raymond was lead into the king’s study, and his Highness was not happy.

Donald closed the door behind the two men, who stood on opposite ends of the room. Raymond gauged the degree of anger that pervaded the room. He was not invited to sit.

“Your Highness, I was just about to request an audience with you.”

Sebastian ignored Raymond’s greeting. He threw his arms out to his sides. “Well, then, I imagine you know why I’ve asked you here?”

Raymond understood the king’s anger, understandable in this situation. He would say what he came to say, and he only hoped the king would listen and understand.

“Yes, it concerns the princess. Please allow me to explain and –"

Sebastian stepped closer to Raymond, his fury palpable. “Explain?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t ship you back to the states, right now, at this very moment!”

“I’ll give you two, your Highness.”

As if not hearing Raymond, Sebastian continued his furious tirade. “I welcomed you into my home, honored you as a treasured guest and hero to my only daughter, the heir to this throne, and you’ve spat upon my hospitality as if it were so much rubbish!”

The king didn’t pay attention to Raymond’s stance, wide legged and combative. Nor did he see the tiny twitch appear at the corner of the Admiral’s eye or the subtle sneer. He stood stoic, quietly simmering until the king had his say.

“I said nothing when you two spent time together in the ocean, on her tiny island, in the Village, or when she chose you as escort to her own birthday ball.” His voice rose an octave, while he vented to this stranger, who, apparently, had stolen his daughter’s heart.

“And then, you have the audacity to sneak out in the dead of night and act improperly toward the princess royal?! I will not have it!”

Raymond took a step forward and lifted his head to meet the king’s heated gaze, those blue eyes matching Elizabeth’s sapphire orbs. “Forgive me, your Highness, but you are so wrong.” 

His steady, soft tone took Sebastian by surprise as he blinked in question. “I beg your pardon?”

Raymond struggled to soften his expression. “There was no impropriety, I promise you. We spent intimate moments together tonight, yes. However, I have the utmost respect for the princess, would die before I hurt her. And I would like you to understand that in the short time I’ve been here, in your beautiful country, I’ve found that I’ve never been happier. In the short time we have spent in each other’s company, I’ve fallen deeply in love with Elizabeth. I did not plan it, nor did I expect to feel as I do for a woman, but I do. I know its barely been weeks, but I would like to ask for her hand in marriage.”

Sebastian took two steps back, shock clearly written on his rugged visage. He rebounded a degree by lifting his chin. “Are you doing this to save face? Because you’ve been found out, you want to do the right thing?”

Raymond was being baited but didn’t fall for the action. “I think I loved her from the moment I saved her.” He swallowed hard and shook his head. “I don’t want to live without her.

He took a deep breath and paused. “She is my heart.”

“Nevertheless, Admiral, there are many obstacles to be dealt with here. First of all -- ”

At that moment, Katarina swept into the room, still dressed in her evening finery. Her timing was impeccable, and Raymond wondered if she’d heard the confrontation, decided to become involved and play referee?

“I thought I’d find you both here.” She walked to her husband’s side, faced the Admiral. “You’re not being a very good host, darling. Where are your manners? Admiral, please sit and join us for a night cap.”

“I’d be honored.”

“Good. Bourbon? Or scotch?”

“Scotch. Thank you.”

“Katarina, we’re not here to have a friendly drink.”

The queen, to her credit, tilted her head and gave her husband a questioning look. “Then why are we here? To discuss Elizabeth and Raymond? I think that should be a short conversation.” She turned to Raymond. “Do you love my daughter, Admiral?”

Raymond saw the slight smile curve her mouth. “With all my heart.”

“Hmm. And you came here to ask Sebastian for her hand?”

She handed Raymond the drink and clinked her glass to his. “Yes, I have.”

“And there has been no improper behavior between the two of you?”

Raymond took a sip, swallowed, allowed the burn to slide down his throat. “If you mean by improper behavior, have I disrespected her in any way? No, there hasn’t. We have shared intimate moments, but she is a princess, a lady. A lovely young woman that I want to marry.”

“I believe you.”

“Katarina!” The king took a long swallow of his drink, slammed the crystal tumbler to the table before him, and slid his eyes from Raymond, to his wife, and back to Raymond again. “The obstacles…we need to discuss – “

“Darling, darling, please, I know: his age, he’s a commoner. We’ve been through all this before.” 

Sebastian shook his head, attempting to get the upper hand in this conversation, and knew he was losing ground. “May I speak, please?”

“No one is stopping you, my king.” Katarina took a tiny sip of her drink, then softly, tenderly, touched his face and turned him toward her. “Please hear the Admiral out. Can’t you see, Sebastian? They are in love, and in that, there are no obstacles, only a path they crave to follow, a journey they wish to travel, together.”

To his credit, Raymond watched as the king softened visibly at his wife’s words at her touch. His respect for these two deepened two-fold with every moment he spent in their company.

“You haven’t forgotten what passion is, have you, Sebastian?”

Sebastian took her hand and kissed it. “It’s burned indelibly in my heart, as are you, my queen.”

She nodded and turned to Raymond. “Have you asked her yet, Admiral?”

“No. I’m to meet her in the morning for a swim. Do I have your permission, your majesties?”

Sebastian faced Raymond. “And what of your career and your home back in America, Admiral? Have you thought of all this? You know that this is Elizabeth’s home, her life, her responsibility as heir to the throne? Are you prepared to live here, with her, forever?”

“I am.” Raymond’s decision was final, and his heart beat just a little faster as he thought of making a life with Elizabeth. “She is my home now.”

Raymond realized that they hadn’t given permission yet, so he waited, his body tense, knowing that if they refused, he would never go against their wishes. He could never ask her to elope or live in sin. If they refused, their hearts would be broken, but he would leave here, and never return.

So, he waited.

Sebastian rose then, and clasped his hands behind his back, and paced the room. “You know, Admiral, the first day you came into our lives, you saved our girl from certain drowning, and we will always be forever grateful that you were there for her. 

“I saw the manner in which she looked at you on the beach, and in that moment, I knew my little girl had become a woman.”

He turned to look directly at the Admiral. “I saw the instant attraction between you, I’m not a fool. I refused to admit it, but I know my daughter: she’s unpredictable, she could be impulsive and tenacious, hard, then soft. And I know she’s an intelligent being who knows what she wants, and I adore her for those attributes, because….” He looked back at his queen. “….she is so much like her mother.”

“My little girl has grown into a remarkable woman, as you obviously know, and I’ve refused her nothing in this life. I want to give her everything she desires.”

He turned back to his wife, standing by her side. She nodded, and he took a deep cleansing breath. They held hands, then faced Raymond as a couple, a united front, and the Admiral’s heart pounded with anticipation.

“So….if Elizabeth consents, we heartily approve of your union, and happily give our permission for the both of you to marry.”

Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he’d held, Raymond blinked away a tear, then took their outstretched hands. “Thank you both for trusting me. I promise to love Elizabeth all the days of her life.”

“There is much to discuss, Admiral.” Sebastian poured them all another drink. “But there will be time.”

Raymond nodded. “Yes, we have time now.”

Moments later, he excused himself, and took the stairs two at a time, while his heart soared with love for her. It was nearly 3 in the morning; too late to wake her, but he wouldn’t sleep.

He entered his suite, changed into his swim trunks, grabbed a towel, slipped into beach shoes, and headed to the beach.

Settled on the sand close to the surf, he pulled his legs up and rested his hands upon them, while waiting for the light of dawn.

As the frothy waves rolled in, then swept out, he heard the gulls calling out to one another. A school of dolphins played together, under the light of the fading moon. He inhaled the salty ocean air, thankful for the life he was living, thankful for this life he’d been given.

Because of her.

Elizabeth.

Up until this moment, he’d never given a thought to a family, a home, children. Now he would have this chance.

He allowed tears of joy to fall, knowing no one could see his emotions come to the surface.

He loved. He was loved.

It was enough.

***********************************

Elizabeth had barely closed her eyes when the sounds of the gulls awakened her, as a sense of contentment surrounded her. 

He loved her, her handsome naval officer. And she loved him, loved his sense of decorum, his self-discipline when it came to her. 

Elizabeth knew how deeply he loved her, and he’d held back, protected her reputation, her status as a royal. Her heart filled with the thought.

She fairly jumped out of bed, into the shower, then her swim suit. It was nearly dawn, and he would be meeting her for a morning swim. A divine clear blue sky, absent of clouds seemed to greet her as she rushed down the stairs.

Meeting her parents, who were on their way to an early breakfast, she rushed up to them and received their hugs.

“Thank you again for my wonderful party, for all you do for me. I love you both so very much! Meeting the Admiral for a swim; see you later.”

Without waiting for them to say a word, she turned and ran from the house.

“She’ll be fine, Sebastian.”

The king nuzzled his wife’s temple as they made their way to the dining room. “I suspect she will, Katarina; I suspect she will.”

*******************************

She saw him, reclining on the sand, looking up into the sky, eyes closed, leaning back on his elbows. Her body responded instantly to his presence: that handsome profile and strong chin, his wide shoulders and the light dusting of hair that covered his tight chest and abdomen.

He wore a dark gray swim suit with an anchor insignia on the side. His legs were long, and calves muscled, his feet masculine and strong.

And she loved him so much it scared her.

She wanted him so much, she ached.

“How long have you been waiting?” She approached him, a smile curving her full expressive lips.

He looked up and there she was: lovely, fresh, his beautiful mermaid princess. He stood then, and she stepped into his arms, resting her head on his chest, knowing she belonged there. 

“Waiting for you? All my life, my love…” He tipped her chin up to meet his eyes, then dipped his head to kiss her. She tasted like mint and smelled like soap and something else that was all Elizabeth. He deepened the kiss, as her mouth opened to welcome him in. Their tongues swirled and tasted, bringing moans from them as Elizabeth caressed his cheeks to gain greater access to his lips.

Regrettably, Raymond ended the kiss and leaned back from her. “I was going to wait until we were on the island, but I can’t wait any longer.”

Her brows furrowed. “Tell me Ray; talk to me.”

Pushing an errant strand from her face, he tucked it behind her ear. “I spoke to your parents last night….about us….about our relationship.”

Panic filled her. What was going on? “Raymond, what….”

“I asked for your hand, Lizzie.” His brows rose, his eyes brightened with unshed tears and he gave her a smile she’d never forget as long as she lived. “They said ‘yes’ Elizabeth! If anyone can give me a second chance, it’s you.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “Please marry me?”

As the words circled in her mind, she blinked, watching his eyes, knowing he spoke the truth. “Oh my God.” She whispered, tears brimming, then sliding down her cheeks, like clear ribbons of silver. “Truly? You asked them permission to marry me?”

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. “Everything I have is yours, Lizzie. My heart, my love, it’s yours. Say yes, and I promise to love you every moment for the rest of your life.”

Happiness as she’d never experienced engulfed her. “Yes, yes, yes! My answer is yes!”

They shared a kiss that sealed their bond, as the summer sun peeked over horizon. Then the Admiral lifted his Princess off the ground, and swung her around, as their cries of happiness broke the silence of the early morning.

*******************************


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Admiral goes back to the states in order to resign his commission; Elizabeth is missing him - how long will he be away from her arms?

After enjoying a sumptuous dinner that evening, Raymond and Elizabeth decided to take a walk along the beach. Now that the king and queen had given permission for them to wed, they frequently shared intimate moments and held hands freely. It was a breezy, warm night, cloudless, moonlit; perfect for lovers, Raymond thought as her warmth leaned into him. There was nothing more he desired in this world, nothing more than loving and having her in his life forever. She’d worn her dark waves loose, nearly reaching her waist, and he couldn’t help but gaze at her beauty as those thick strands blew against him, tickling his face, his heart light with the sensation of a man, deeply in love.

In the short time they’d known each other, it was as though he’d changed, allowing himself to open himself up to a deep, long-lasting love, letting her in to see the man he really was. Elizabeth’s love had certainly made him a better man, a man who’d seen the world, for sure, yet had never really had a home, until now. Until Elizabeth. If he didn’t know better, he’d think he was living in the midst of some sort of fairy tale come true. Surely happiness this strong and soul-deep, could not possibly exist?

Hearing the gulls above them, squawking and cawing into the night sky, witnessing the endless awe-inspiring ocean spread out before them, allowing her warmth to sink inside his own being, becoming part of him, if ever a fairy tale existed, it was here, with his mermaid princess, a beautiful creature who loved him beyond measure, as he loved her. 

Instead of questioning or debating his inner thoughts, he decided to enjoy all in his path, inhaling the clean salt air, relishing her body by his side.

Removing their sandals, they continued to stroll along the shoreline, content and silent, watching the push and pull of the waves as they crashed against their feet and legs, nearly knocking them over as the driving power of the sea proved a relentless force of nature. 

Leaving their sandals at the cave entrance, they strolled along the shore, arm in arm, sharing kisses, intimate conversation and gentle laughter.

Raymond surmised that this would be a good time to discuss his departure. There was much to do back in Bethesda if he was to settle his personal business and return to Latanya for good. He wanted no loose ends remaining when he moved here permanently.

“What are you thinking?” She said softly, enjoying the his companionship, tender touch and the rush of the waves that rushed over her bare feet and legs.

He smiled. “About us, always about us.”

“My favorite subject.” She squeezed his arm and filled the air with her light laughter. “Tell me more.”

“You know at some point we have to face the fact that I must return to Washington to settle all personal business. I have to report to my Commander, inform him of my intention to retire, as well as close out my bank accounts, transfer my stocks and bonds, sell my home.”

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, yet at the same time, realized that she was missing him already. “I know, and I wish I could come with you, but…”

“But – You have responsibilities here, Lizzie, not to mention, plan a wedding, hmm?”

They continued walking along the shore as the sun lowered and hid beneath the horizon. “I understand, Raymond.”

He stopped, then softly turned her to face him. “What’s wrong, Lizzie? You know I must settle all personal business before I can make Latanya my forever home, don’t you? But we can Skype each day, text and message each other. I don’t like it any more than you do.”

“What if – what if you return to your home, and then decide that you don’t want to leave America? Oh, I don’t doubt that you love me, but I don’t want you to move here and then realize that you’re homesick.”

Raymond tenderly caressed her face, slid a finger down her soft cheek, and gave her that look he presented when he was about to kiss her. “Listen to me. You know better than that.” He stated, kissed her softly, a feather light promise of more. “I have to sell a home that I rarely lived in. I have no family. Bethesda was just an address where my mail was delivered. I was mostly at sea. That was my life. Now, you are all I live for. Here, where we will build a life, share adventures. Hopefully, I’ll be back in less than three weeks, sweetheart. And believe me, I will miss you more than I can express.”

A tiny, diamond shaped tear fell from her eye, and he moved closer, erasing it with his thumb. “Don’t cry, Lizzie. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can return, so we never have to be apart again.”

She pressed into his warmth, aching for his kiss. He crushed her mouth beneath his own, tasting and savoring her taste, her scent, the warmth of her body arousing him. The sound of the gulls and the surf seemed to surround them, while they remained engrossed only in each other.

Their lips sipped and sampled, while her arms encircled his waist. His hands continued to caress her face, moving to settle deeper into his kiss.

“I love you.” She whispered, her eyes dark and seductive, as he leaned away from her, tucking her long strands behind her ear as the breeze picked up, proof that rain was on the way. “Take care of business and come back to me soon.”

“I promise.”

**********************************

One week later found the royal couple, along with Raymond and the princess at the palace’s private air field where a plane would take the Admiral to a major airport, and from there, a non-stop flight home to Washington, D.C.

After bidding farewell to his royal hosts, Elizabeth and Raymond stepped away, giving them a private moment to say their goodbyes.

Facing each other, the Admiral stared into the eyes of the woman who’d stolen his heart and given him a second chance at life. “I’ll call when I land.”

Elizabeth nodded, swallowed and choked back tears. He lifted her hand to his lips, gently placing a kiss to her palm. She closed her hand, as if trapping his kiss. They held hands, and Raymond searched her face, memorizing each feature of her lovely visage. Her wealth of hair was caught up in a ponytail, her eyes gazing into his. “I don’t have to tell you how deeply I’ll miss you, Admiral.”

“Tell me again, Lizzie.” He teased.

His words delivered the desired effect: she managed a tiny chuckle through her unshed tears. “I’ll tell you this, Admiral: I love you and will count each day until your return. I’ll miss our morning swim together, our walks along the beach.”

He nodded, biting the inside of his cheek, as if holding back his own emotions. “We have our entire lives to do all those things. For now, you’ll be too busy planning a wedding.”

At that moment, Raymond was requested to board the plane.

He exhaled deeply and managed to smile at the princess. “Good bye, love. Remember I love you. See you as soon as I can get back.” 

She leaned into him then, her tears flowing freely as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Have a safe journey darling.” She quietly sobbed. “I love you.”

He returned her hug, his heart falling to pieces with the realization of leaving her, and he held her just a little bit tighter. “Please don’t cry, Lizzie.”

She lifted her head for his kiss, in it a promise of what they meant to each other.

And then, before he made a fool of himself, he turned from her, grabbed his carry-on, and strode toward the plane that awaited him.

As he boarded the plane, he pushed his hand inside his pants pocket. And there it was, the little cracked sea shell he’d carried with him since the day he cared for her injury on her foot. He slid a finger across its tiny ridges, and he calmed, reminding him of the day they shared, imprinted on his mind.

And his heart.

***************************

Hours later, Raymond’s plane began its final descent over Dulles airport, while he settled his weary gaze on American soil. Texting Elizabeth briefly, he informed her that he’d landed safely, and would call her when he settled in.

What was once his home, the landscape now struck him like a strange land as he disembarked, then retrieved his luggage, caught a cab and approached his house.

House? His house? After meeting his enchanting princess less than a month ago, this place with the slightly weather worn white front door and Persian rug in the hall, ceased to be anything more than a mere empty shell where he would have some sort of home base after months at sea. 

He closed the door behind him, breathing in the stale air from the closed windows. The summer heat had, indeed, infiltrated his small detached abode in the time he’d been away. He opened the windows, letting in the very slight breeze, the small space throughout the first floor suffocating him.

He longed for his suite in the palace, the smell of salt in the air when he opened the wide paneled terrace doors, the view of the magnificent beach and endless Polaris sea.

He longed for her, to begin their forever, together.

Sighing heavily, he pushed a hand in his pocket, and again, touched his fingers to the sea shell that rested there, reminding him of where he ultimately belonged.

At that moment, his cell buzzed, and he retrieved it as he settled on the upper landing of his small house. “Hello….”  
“…Darling…..How was your flight?”

Elizabeth. He smiled, his body reacting to the familiar, loving sound of her voice. “Hello, sweetheart. I’ve just arrived at my house.” He leaned against a window, looking out over the tiny back yard with the barbeque grill that had rarely been utilized. “I miss you.”

He could hear her voice catch. “It was a lonely swim today, Raymond. I know you will be very busy taking care of all your business there, so I just want to remind you how much I love you.”

“I need no reminder of that, Lizzie.” He managed, closing his eyes and visualizing them in the ocean, touching and kissing on her birthday. “I will come back to you the moment I’m done here. Why don’t we skype early tomorrow morning, while you’re having lunch, hmm?”

He could feel her smile over the miles. “I’ll be waiting. Please hurry back Admiral, we have plans to make.”

“We do. I love you, my princess.”

**********************

Two hours later, Raymond found himself sitting across from his superior, Rear Admiral, Harold Cooper. The two men had been friends since they joined the academy, nearly 30 years before. 

Pouring from a bottle of single malt scotch into two crystal tumblers that Raymond had presented as a gift to his old friend, they clinked, then raised glasses in a toast.

“Good to have you back, Red. You look good, well rested. Tell me, how was your vacation? Or should I call it a sabbatical?” The tall man with the easy smile and graying hair inquired.

Red took a sip of the amber liquid that went down smooth, then placed the glass on the mahogany surface, and returned the smile. “I don’t quite know where to start, Harold.”

Cooper set his glass down, then proceeded to lean forward and clasp hands on his desk. “Well then, I want to hear it all, so start at the beginning. What’s going on? Have you made any decisions while away? By the way, you mentioned the little country of Latanya for your holiday. Did you gain the answers you sought?”

Red’s heart leapt as he thought of his answer. “More than that, Harold. I fell in love.”

If Cooper was surprised, shocked, or otherwise, he didn’t show it. To his credit, and out of respect to his lifelong friend, Cooper merely blinked at Red’s revelation. “Tell me about her.”

“How much time do you have?”

Cooper nodded. “Oh, it’s like that, is it? I have all the time in the world. Let me pour you another drink.”

Red accepted the drink. “Latanya is a divine little country, a monarchy. The first day there, I rented a small boat, set out less than a mile.” Red waved his hand to make his point. “The only sounds were gulls squawking, the waves slashing at the hull, and a slight summer breeze.” He paused and bit the inside of his lip, apparently lost in thought. “The fishing was good, the water powerful and serene at the same time. And then….I saw her, just her. Alone, out there, way too far. She handled the ocean like a mermaid, bobbing and diving beneath the waves as if she were born in the sea.” Again, he paused, a tiny smile pursing his lips, obviously recalling the fateful encounter when he would meet the love of his life.

Cooper saw still, listening intently to his friend’s account of that first day.

“However, the undertow was strong, and she went under. The Polaris, by the way, is a divine body of water, but unpredictable, much like Elizabeth.”

“And you saved her.” It was not a question.

Red leaned forward. “She saved me, Harold. I’m not going to get into the complexities of our relationship in these last few weeks. But I will say that she has given me a second chance. If anyone can give that to me, it’s Elizabeth.”

“You sound serious about her. Red.”

Red nodded, laughed heartily. “I proposed before I left Latanya and she has graciously accepted. But there is more I do need to discuss with you.”

Cooper nodded, but sat silent, urging Red to continue. “She’s the princess royal of the tiny monarchy, Harold. She has just turned twenty-one, and I have decided that I cannot, will not, live without her. I’d like to resign my commission, sell my house, car and return to Latanya, and make a home with her.”

Cooper’s phone rang, but he ignored it. He centered only on his friend, responding with nothing but happiness for a man who’d given his life for the Navy. “Talk about a whirlwind romance. She must be a very special young lady for you to give up your bachelorhood after all these years. I’ll make sure I speed up your resignation and be in touch with people who can assist you in selling your home and car, and any issues you may have in order to tie up all loose ends here. I have to tell you, Red: I’ll miss you around here, your men will be disappointed, but I can’t think of anyone who deserves to be happy more than you, my friend. When do you plan to return to your Elizabeth?”

Red exhaled, took another sip of scotch. “Not soon enough.”

Both men laughed, and regrettably, Red looked down at his watch, then stood. “It was time to go. “Harold, what can I say to thank you for your friendship all these years? It’s been more than an honor to serve with you: it’s been a privilege, and I hope that you will be able to attend our wedding.”

Cooper stood and held out his hand. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Red. I look forward to meeting your princess.”

Red nodded, a sense of pride and love filling him. “She’s quite special, Harold; a beautiful person, inside and out. It’s funny, you know. It took me traveling halfway around the world to find the person who I want to share the rest of my life with.”

Bidding each other goodbye with the promise of meeting again before he returned to Latanya, Red departed the Naval offices, his dear friend, and the service he’d loved and served for many years.

His next stop was the bank, meeting with another life-long acquaintance, Marvin Gerard, a senior bank officer who’d handled his financial needs throughout the years. 

After exchanging pleasantries, they convened to Marvin’s office, where Red offered a brief explanation of his intentions, and was assured that all of Red’s financial affairs would be handled in an expeditious and confidential manner. After signing a myriad of releases and closing out numerous accounts, he and the amiable middle-aged man headed for the safety deposit boxes in a lower level of the building.

Gerard and Red located Red’s deposit box, then was left in a private room to peruse the contents of the long metal enclosure. Red opened it, and found all he needed in order to conclude his business here in the states. Bank books, stocks and bonds, deeds to his home and other properties he owned, it was all there.

He’d saved quite a bit of money over the years. Having no family, he’d built up a tiny bit of wealth which would make it possible for him and Elizabeth to live comfortably. Even with her wealth and inheritance, he still wished to provide for her, wished to build them a home. He’d speak to the king and queen when he returned to Latanya, regarding protocol when it came to affairs of residency.

Sweeping his hand under all the papers, he found what he sought: two black velvet ring boxes. He sat in the lone chair beside the small table and opened them.

One box held two gold wedding bands, one, a wide, plain gold ring, the other, fragile and small, with tiny diamonds all around. They’d belonged to his parents.

The other box contained his grandmother’s diamond engagement ring. It was still dazzling, a square stone surrounded by smaller diamonds. It needed a cleaning, but other than that, it was perfect for his princess.

He stared at all the rings for long, quiet moments. He was to be married to the love of his life, a woman who had, in such a short period, captured his heart and filled his soul with the breath and width of a love he’d never thought to possess.

Placing all the papers and the rings into the briefcase he’d carried with him, he again met with Marvin, thanked him for all his help, and in turn, was assured all his finances would be transferred to the Monarch Douglas Bank in Latanya.

Thoroughly exhausted after a long day, Red was satisfied he’d accomplished so much, yet, jet lag was setting in, and he craved sleep. 

Hopefully, his dreams would be filled with Elizabeth. Tomorrow was another day, and there was still much he needed to do before he could return to her.

He wanted no loose ends when he left the states for good.

The promise of a life with her, had truly begun.

*******************

At the same time, far away and many hours ahead, the Princess Royal, Elizabeth, looked out at the beach, from her bedroom window.

The summer weather was waning, and with Autumn on the horizon, swimming would be impossible until the spring arrived once more. Yet, as the thought saddened her in past years, this Autumn would be different.

This Autumn, she would be a bride.

A tiny tear slid down her warm cheek holding a degree of both joy and sadness warring inside her heart. She loved Raymond with all that she was, yet a small degree of sadness enveloped her when her mind encompassed all he was giving up because of her.

She’d been wrestling with the thought of abdicating her throne since Raymond proposed and informing her beloved parents that she wanted to be with Raymond in America, because that was his home for more years than she was alive. The man was surrendering all he knew: selling his home, vehicles, giving up his career and status in the American military, retiring from the service that he loved, all for her.

A sensation of guilt niggled at her, like a small voice in her head as she closed her eyes and heard his voice inside her heart. Elizabeth knew of the love he possessed for her. He wanted to marry her, not someone of his own age, nor an American. Their courtship, though quick, proved to be the purest and most genuine relationship she’d ever experienced. 

And love. So much. She’d fallen deeply and undeniably in love with Raymond Reddington.

Yet, would he grow home sick for America after living with her for a time? Would he long for his home in Maryland? His uniform and career? His friends and fellow servicemen?

“Why am I doing this to myself?” She said aloud to the empty room, while another tear teased, then glided to her quivering lip. He’d been so sure of himself, of them, together, so much so, that he’d held back his passion, his white-hot arousal for her. She’d experienced his physical longing after her birthday celebration, yet had held back, had grabbed onto his self-control like a life line and held on tight, knowing he’d wanted to wait until their wedding night to consummate the love they shared. 

A knock on her door, and the appearance of the queen had Elizabeth breathing more easily. Leave it to her loving mother to be close by when the princess needed solid, sage counsel.

“Elizabeth darling, are you well, my dear? Dinner is on the table and we are waiting for you.”

The queen stepped toward her daughter, and Elizabeth walked into her mother’s open arms, and let more tears fall freely.

“What is this? Tears, my love?” Katarina lifted her daughter’s chin with a slender finger and met her gaze. “Talk to me.”

Elizabeth sniffed back unshed tears and met her mother’s warm, concerned gaze, then managed a lopsided laugh. “I’m acting like a silly fool, Momma. In the several hours since Raymond’s departure, I’m suddenly thinking about his life and home in America. I know he loves me, and I’m the luckiest woman in the world to have met a man like him. Yet what if, after some time living here, he misses his other world? After all, its been less than a month, and here we are, making plans to wed. He’s gone home to the states to sell everything that’s meant anything to him. He’s leaving the Navy, transferring all he owns here to Latanya. Mother, he’s retiring, after many years of exemplary military service. All for me.”

Katarina guided her daughter to the bed, where they perched on the edge, holding hands. “Do you love him, Elizabeth? Enough to give up everything for him if he asked you to? Would you have gone back to the states for him? Married him, made a home with him back in Maryland? Would you have borne his children had he requested you do so?”

Without hesitation or thought, Elizabeth nodded. “Momma, I’d have abdicated, had he asked me to, but I knew he wouldn’t. I would give up everything, for him.”

“And now, he’s made the decision to sacrifice all he has, for you, Darling. He’s a grown man who has lived quite an exciting life, enjoyed a successful career, but without a wife or children. I honestly believe that he was waiting for you to come into his life, to BE his life. And to be perfectly honest, I don’t believe that Admiral Reddington was forced to do anything. He’s in love with a lovely woman, and he’s chosen to live his life with the Princess Royal of Latanya.”

Elizabeth listened to her mother’s words of wisdom, cherishing the warmth of her mother’s hand while she spoke with affection and honesty. A cool ocean breeze blew her curtains inside her room, bringing with it, a calming sensation through her body, and reassuring her doubts. “Thank you, Momma. I’m just missing him, that’s all.”

“Well.” Katarina rose from the bed and faced her daughter, tenderly allowing her fingers to wipe the tears from her face. “While he’s gone, I think we can keep busy. Besides some royal appointments I’d like you to attend, if you like, we can start to plan some details for the wedding, until the Admiral returns. There is much to discuss. Where will you both live? What place will Raymond take in your political life? Your future? Much to do, but first, please come to dinner. Your father is waiting, no doubt, for our presence at the table.”

Elizabeth rose and nodded in agreement. “Yes, suddenly I’m hungry. I want to be done with our meal before Raymond Skypes me later this evening.”

Together mother and daughter left the room arm in arm, sharing light conversation and gentle laughter as they made their way to the dining hall. Elizabeth’s heart lightened as she realized that becoming Raymond’s bride was a dream her heart had wished for, ever since she was a girl.

Now, as a grown woman, that wish would soon come true.

**************************


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is missing Raymond and after 3 weeks of his absence, her sadness engulfs her until.....she receives a most welcome surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long; I've been suffering with a damaged knee and cannot sit for long periods. Its a short scene, but I hope to post more often, with shorter chapters.
> 
> Thanks for your continued support and for your patience. I love you all....

3 WEEKS LATER…….

 

Elizabeth stood on the beach, a cool Autumn wind blowing gently against her face, pushing her hair back. Adorned in jeans and a light jacket, she took deep breaths, inhaling the salt air, and mourning the end of Summer.

Fall was fast approaching in Latanya, and she was missing her love, staring into the distance, wishing he was here, beside her, holding her hand, lending her his warmth. She missed his scent, his smile, those green/gray eyes that could convey a dozen emotions with one gaze.

For even though they’d spoken every day and skyped each night, her heart longed for his presence.

Since Admiral Reddington entered her life such a short time ago, he’d managed to capture her heart, filling her with a sense of happiness so complete, she often thought she’d burst from the experience.

Blinking away tears of their separation, she searched within herself and once again, never thought she’d find herself capable of a passion so deep, so all encompassing, her love for a man, this man, literally stole her breath away. She never realized loneliness could grip her so tightly within its grasp.

That was all before Raymond, love of her life, the most important piece of her being.

The sun crept out of the clouds as she stood alone, with Dembe and Baz standing back a distance, as always, allowing her privacy and giving her the space she craved.

He was due back in three more days. Seventy-two hours: an eternity.

His home and cars had been sold; his financial business had been transferred to Latanya, and he’d prepared the shipment of his personal items to be delivered to the palace in a matter of weeks. All American ties had been severed in order for them to start a life together. 

She began to make her way back to the palace and dug her hands in her jacket pockets, sniffing back tears as she recalled their last skyped video call:

“How are you, sweetheart?”

She gazed upon his handsome face, loving every inch of his masculine visage, memorizing, once more, his expressive eyes, strong chin, and contagious laugh. “I’m fine, Raymond; missing you.”

His wide smile had told her everything. “Well, you won’t have to miss me for long. I signed the last bit of business today, love. I’m suffering from writer’s cramp from it all. But all worth it.”

Her laughter had mixed with tears. “Oh Darling, does this mean you’ll be back soon?

He’d clasped his fingers together and nodded. “Three days, Elizabeth, and I’ll be home.”

Home.

He’d called Latanya his home.

“I’m counting the hours, Raymond. I love you.”

She heard his cell phone ring in the distance. “It’s my lawyer; I have to go.” Then he seemed to search her face, his love evident even through the monitor screen. “You’re beautiful. Remember I love you, Lizzie.”

“I’ll be waiting, my love.”

She sauntered back to the palace as the sun began its journey into the horizon, in no rush to return. The king and queen were away on a diplomatic excursion and would not return for another week. She wasn’t hungry and would just have the cook prepare a light salad, then she would call it a night in bed with a book.

Lately her dreams were filled with visions of Raymond: possessing and capturing her in the circle of his arms, his warm, heated kisses crushing her mouth, making her breathless, his body joined with hers in an impassioned dance of love and sensation.

Oh, how she wished he would dispense with his sense of honor and decorum! The night of her birthday, they’d come together in a way that was the stuff of dreams. She’d offered him all of her, everything that she was, begged to become part of him, but his self-control wouldn’t allow him to take her all the way to completion. Instead, they’d touched and kissed until they could barely stand. 

She was so in love, sometimes she thought she’d go mad. But at the same time, she wouldn’t want her life any other way. 

They’d discussed wedding plans nearly every day. They agreed on a Christmas wedding, but if it were up to her, she’d marry him the day he returned, in a tiny chapel with just her parents in attendance. But of course, that was an impossibility she dare not entertain.

So, they would settle for nearly three more months of waiting until she could become his bride. She and Katarina had already ordered lace from Ireland and silk from Paris, along with exquisite lingerie and an entire new wardrobe. Her gown would be an original ivory creation, hand sewn by the finest seamstresses in the country.

She’d also picked out a lovely, classic thick gold wedding band for him, the man who would be her husband: Raymond.

Moments later, with Dembe and Baz bidding her goodnight, she entered the palace, ascended the stairs to her suite, where a light dinner had been delivered. 

Removing her jacket and shoes, she settled in the center of her bed, the tray of salad, iced tea and a fruit platter before her and took a forkful of crisp, cool lettuce when she heard the idle of a car engine.

She wasn’t expecting anyone, and the royal couple weren’t due back for another week.

Maybe one of the guards was going into the village for dinner.

Voices coming from outside piqued her curiosity, so she placed her tray to the side of her bed and approached her terrace window.

Pushing away the blush silk curtain, and opening the balcony door so that she could investigate, she stepped outside to see what was going on.

That’s when she saw him.

And if she lived to be a hundred, she’d never forget her body’s response when he looked up and saw her, stopping in his tracks to stare at her.

His smile warmed her from the inside out, and she was unable to control herself when a choked cry rose from her throat. “Raymond.”

He waved at her, a small chuckle escaping his lips as she turned, and not bothering with shoes, raced down the stairs to the front door, throwing it open and running to the car to greet him.

He barely had time to open his arms as she crashed into him, nearly knocking them both over.

“You’re here, you’re home.” She managed to utter as he captured her lips with his own.

She felt his fingers caress her hair from crown to the ends as their kiss deepened in intensity. Her arms were around his shoulders, so tight, he thought she’d never let him go.

And that was fine with him.

He pushed her body into his own, his breaths coming fast and deep, as her palms rested on his cheeks, cool and clean shaven to the touch.

They finally leaned just far enough from each other, to allow eyes to meet. “Elizabeth….”

Tears clouded her vision as she nodded at him, while he drank her in like a man dying of thirst. “Don’t cry, sweetheart, please.”

She nodded and pressed closer to his chest, to hear the blessed beat of his heart. “Welcome home, Raymond. Welcome home, Darling.”

He nodded, his eyes filled with unshed tears as he threaded his fingers through her wealth of hair. “I’ve missed you more than I can say, and I swear, I’ll never leave you again.”

He brought her mouth to his once more, and they sealed his words with a soul-searing kiss that went on for long moments.

Elizabeth welcomed the familiar scent of him, the touch of those strong hands, the tender, yet firm command of his kisses.

Yes, he was home.

In each other, they’d found that place that could never be lost or broken.

Above them, the Autumn clouds had drifted away, and Polaris, the North Star, twinkled bright and white. And like the sailor that he’d once been, he’d found his way back home, guided by the stars.

Guided by her love.

********************************


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Admiral returns to the palace, where he and the Princess exchange gifts before passion takes over, creating a special night for both.

Unwilling to let go of the other, they walked hand and entered the palace, and took the stairs to his suite. People moved to and fro, delivering his luggage, and another brought a light dinner on a tray. Yet another had taken the liberty of starting a fire in the ornate fireplace, as the temperature had dropped some with the lateness of the hour. Autumn had truly arrived.

Wanting to make them comfortable, Elizabeth grabbed pillows and a heavy comforter from a corner closet, and set them before the fire, placing them on an ornate Persian rug. She wanted him close, and warm, so that they could have each other all to themselves. She thanked her assistants, closed and locked the door behind them.

“It’s good to be home, Lizzie.” He slipped his arm around her, stepping to the large Persian rug and settling in while the flames began to climb and ultimately heat the room. “I have much to tell you.”

Elizabeth snuggled close to him, closing her eyes and taking in his presence. He was here, safe. He was home, for good.

They faced each other, the orange and red flames illuminating the dark room. “I want to hear everything.” She responded, while he planted tiny kisses on her face, while she giggled from the tickling sensation of his lips playing on her skin.

“I missed you.” He told her, one eyebrow raised, as she nodded in response. “I have something for you.”

She watched him as he rose, her eyes following him as he dug deep in his pants pocket. He wore an autumn brown sweater and black slacks, which accentuated his strong masculine form. He was truly the most beautiful male she’d ever known.

He faced her while she looked at the small black velvet box he held. He opened it, then presented the contents to her. “This was my grandmother’s.” He told her, his voice low and deep, filled with all that was in his heart. “And now it’s yours.” He gently took her hand and slid it on her ring finger. “With all my love, always.”

Choked with emotion, Elizabeth stared at the lovely vintage diamond ring that sparkled in the firelight. “It’s truly magnificent,” she whispered, her voice filled with wonder and endless joy. “I’m honored to wear your grandmother’s ring. I’ll never take it off, Raymond, I promise, darling.”

She threw her arms around him, sealing their commitment with a kiss and soft whispers of love. “It’s really happening, isn’t it? We’re going to be married.”

“We are.” He said in wonder, taking her hand and kissing it. “So, tell me, what have you been up to since I’ve been gone? Did you and your parents begin wedding preparations? Sorry I wasn’t here to join in, but I’m here now and your faithful servant.” He joked, cherishing the smile he lived for, and missing that sweet giggle. “Whatever you need me to do, I want to be part of every second of our celebration.”

“You will be, and I want you to know that we are going to be very busy until Christmas. I’ve already ordered fabric for my gown and I’ll be wearing my grandmother’s tiara. Roses from the garden will be included in my bouquet, and oh, I almost forgot, as soon as the invitations are complete, I want you to invite all your friends from the states to come and join us!”

As he listened to the enthusiasm that filled her voice, Raymond watched her blue eyes widen with excitement, her hands waving in the air to express herself. 

God, how he loved this woman.

“Oh my goodness, I almost forgot!” She jumped up from the carpet and ran to the door. “I’ll be back in a moment. Need to show you something!” 

Before Raymond could wonder what was going on, she returned, closed and locked the door once more, and approached him. 

Curiosity piqued, he watched as she carried a large sketch pad to his side and lowered to her knees beside him. “What is it, Lizzie?”

“I’ve hired an artist to create something just for us – for our future.”

She flipped open the cover that revealed a rough rendering of a coat of arms and presented it to him. “I designed it, and it will be our family shield, the symbol of the house of Reddington. What do you think, Darling?”

He tilted his head and took the pad from her, then gazed at the intricate etchings featured on her penciled design. He looked up at her, amazement filling his eyes. “Elizabeth, this is - it’s wonderful.”

She nodded, proud of herself, appreciative of his compliment. “Do you see what I’ve drawn?” She pointed at the rounded, closed, inverted ‘V’ shaped outline, topped by the initial ‘R’, beside the royal crown of Latanya. The shield itself was divided into four separate boxes, first of which displayed an anchor, symbolic of Raymond’s time in the Navy. Next to it portrayed an ocean wave, depicting the way they were brought together. Another box showed four stars, to honor his position in the military, followed by two crossed swords, symbolizing their two countries. A pair of mermaids served as mantling, representing the seaside monarchy.

“It will be fashioned by one of our most talented metal workers, Raleigh Sinclair. He’s a mysterious, odd man, but completely dedicated to his work. He was dazzled and so honored when I asked him to create our coat of arms. Is there anything you’d like to change? Did I leave out anything?”

Raymond didn’t answer right away; instead, he stared at the sketch, what it symbolized and was nearly brought to tears. He slid his gaze to her, then leaned in closer to her, shutting his eyes and inhaling her perfume. He moved closer, then pushed her hair from her shoulder, and nuzzled her neck, kissing her warmth, drawing a tiny gasp from her. “It’s perfect.” He managed, emotion flooding every fiber of his being. He leaned back and gazed into her eyes, so blue, so bright and clear. “I’m honored and humbled that you designed it for us.”

She took the pad from him, then pushed it to one side, wanting nothing in the way of their closeness. Lifting her arms to encircle his shoulders, Elizabeth pulled him down to her mouth. “Kiss me, Raymond. Kiss me until I lose my breath. I’ve already lost my heart. Love me, please. Love me.”

His body already responding to her warmth, her softness, he answered her by lowering her to the thick carpet. Nothing was more important than being with her this way. He wanted only to kiss and caress her all night, touch her, have her touch him, until the fire grew cold. 

She was breathing hard, her chest heaving as he slowly, deliberately, unbuttoned her blouse, his eyes never leaving hers. “Let me love you.”

She managed a barely perceptible nod, her eyes half closed with drowsy arousal as he slowly undressed her, his hands gentle, but strong and loving.

Within moments, she was naked beside him, moaning softly, anticipating his touch, while the flames in the grate popped and crackled in the stillness of the room.

His hands, oh God, his hands were everywhere. It was as though he knew every inch of her flesh, every tiny area that would cause her to quake under his touch. He kissed her, first her mouth, then her nose and cheeks. He accentuated every kiss with a word or moan, and Elizabeth knew he was slowly arousing her, stirring her to the point of wildness. Moistness gathered between her legs, and her nerve endings throbbed along with the beat of her pounding heart.

His hands trailed down her slender throat, and his lips followed, nipping and dropping kisses on her heated flesh. Then he was stroking her breasts, teasing her nipples with his tongue and lips, suckling the hard nubs until her soft cries of pleasure made him breathless. 

Her emotional response to his touch proved overwhelming. Trembling, shaking, she gasped as one hand slid lower and cupped her, while his eyes focused hot and green on her deep blue orbs.

Surrounded by his strength, his complete command of her body, she opened her legs as his lips followed the path of his hand, caressing her trembling flesh and trailing lovingly over her skin. His kisses adored her, and she responded in kind to the magic he performed, awakening her to every caress.

Raymond plied her with tender strokes, while her shivering flesh came to life under his wandering fingers. 

Elizabeth made soft sounds as he touched her in that most secret of places. Wet with desire, she needed him to taste her there.

“Raymond….”

“Yes, love I’m here.” He murmured, as his body lowered to the place he touched. And then, he was gently spreading her legs further apart to gain deeper access to her sex. She nearly rose off the floor when his thumbs spread her lips, and used his tongue to pierce her slippery, hot walls.

Her body came alive from the white heat of his mouth, his tongue doing things to her that she’d only dreamed about. He was suckling her, licking her, the heat of his lips making her arch her back until she tensed. “Oh, please.”

“Please, what, sweetheart? Talk to me; tell me what you want.”

She inhaled deeply, her voice quivering with arousal. “I want to…I need to…”

“Yes, my Lizzie, give me everything… all you have.” His voice was driving her higher and higher, her nerve endings tingling as her body careened out of control.

“Don’t hold back, love.” He rasped, his mouth dry as sand, encouraging her to let go, holding on to his self-control like a drowning man grasping a life preserver. He was on fire for her, aching to bury himself deep and hard within her, but he’d fight his own ravaging lust until their wedding night. This was all about giving her the pleasure she deserved. In less than three months, she’d be his bride, his wife. Then, and only then, would he allow himself to surrender his hard-fought self-control. 

“Yes, yes.” She grabbed his shoulders and held on for dear life, as he continued to consume her. 

“Hold on Lizzie, as tight as you need. I’m here, my love. I’m right here.”

With her pleasure cresting, Elizabeth flew out of control inside his mouth. Light and warmth, combined with her rhythmic contractions as her powerful release encompassed all she was, until she fragmented into a thousand stars.

Raymond took her quivering body into his own, and she lay in the haven of his arms, allowing her body to calm as he covered them both with the heavy comforter. He was still fully dressed, and the softness of his sweater cradled her, as she inhaled the clean scent and faint spice that belonged only to him.

The flames crackled with heat as a sweet euphoria filled her, mixed with a languid sense of serenity. She inhaled deeply, relishing his kiss to her hair. “Sleep, Lizzie. I’ll be here when you wake.”

Without question, she closed her eyes, murmuring, “I love you.” And in moments, she drifted into the oblivion of slumber, her body replete, with him by her side.

*******************************

The scent of smoky firewood mixed with the feminine touch of Chanel filled his nostrils, while the thought of her warm, naked body beside his, filled his cock and hardened him instantly.

Slowly opening his eyes, he was met with the sapphire gaze of the woman he adored. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He kissed her, tightening his hold around her warm, nude flesh, while he flet her hand tease his thigh, so close to his erection.

“I love your touch,” he breathed, as she rose to her knees beside him, her hair in wild disarray, her sleepy gaze holding him captive.

“Good.” She replied, removing her hand so that she could grab the hem of his sweater. “I want to touch you, to love you.” She drawled as he rose to oblige her. 

Within seconds, he was naked, wanting, craving her touch, her mouth, anything she had to give. He was nearly powerless under her fingers and his cock was so rock hard, he could barely speak.

“I’m all yours.” He surrendered all to her, proving his point while he rose his arms over his head, and closed his eyes. 

Elizabeth threw the covers aside and allowed herself to look at him. It was still dark outside, and the fire was dying down. It was close to dawn, and she shivered, not knowing if it was from the coolness of the room or having him naked beside her.

With a trembling hand, she swallowed hard, wanting him so deeply, aching to make him feel good, to love him, and bring him pleasure. She loved him so much, all she wanted was for him to be happy.

Slowly, her shaking fingers began to explore his body: the strong muscled flesh of him, the light dusting of hair covering his broad chest, and the soft trail that led down to his tight stomach.

His gaze was warm and loving, and without words, he urged her to go on, and his expressive look gave her the courage to continue.

Elizabeth brought her fingers to his taut skin, hearing him gasp. She knew what it cost him to withstand her arousing torture, and she adored him for it.

His eyes closed then at her touch, and to her surprise, a light glittering of sweat covered him in the cool room, and she wasted no time in kissing her way down his torso, hoping to bring him the pleasure he deserved. A raspy groan escaped his lips as his cock strained toward her and she tenderly cupped him, lowering herself to take him in her mouth.

“Elizabeth…” he moaned, hot and low, his lips drawn back in exquisite agony as her mouth settled on his crown, tentatively licking a drop of pre-cum, at the same time, cupping the twin sack that hung heavily between his legs as he writhed and cried out her name.

She took him deeper while her fingers danced down the length of him, all steel covered in velvet. She took him deeper, her mouth surrounding his length, tasting the salty sweetness of him on her tongue.

Settling between his legs, she took him in both hands, and swirled her tongue around his peak, then drew her lips across the tiny slit that grew tighter and thicker with each touch of her eager mouth.

As she moved her mouth up and down his turgid thickness, she felt his fingers dig into her hair, pushing her head down with a tender, but firm grasp. He was close.

“Yes, yes….” He thrashed his head side to side on the pillow, as her fingers slid up and down his length, faster and faster, while her mouth continued to suckle his thick veined tip.

His hips rose, the action pushing him farther into her mouth, while his body tensed and stilled. All at once, the warm essence of him jetted inside her mouth, while he cried out her name, over and over.

Seconds later, he covered them both with the comforter as she burrowed deep beside him. Silence filled the room as the fire now settled into red embers, and dawn was breaking over the horizon.

Her eyes lifted to him, while she lazily settled her palm over his chest, his heart busily thumping under her hand. “Darling?”

He turned slightly to her, meeting her lovely visage, her eyes blue as precious gemstones. A faint blush colored her cheeks, and her smile was at once, shy, and questioning.

A tilt of his head and those kind eyes met hers. “Hmm?”

“Did – did I do it right? Ah, I mean, the way I – “

She was glorious. A combination of vixen and innocent angel, he held her closer, kissing her hair and puffing out a delighted chuckle. “Do you have to ask?” He questioned, his expression telling her that she, indeed, did well.

She shrugged. “I just want to make sure you’re happy, fulfilled; that I’m able to give you all you need, all you want.”

He took her hand in his, kissed her knuckles, then softly took her head in his hands. “You give me everything I will ever need, sweetheart, everything I will ever want. I love you, Elizabeth. I love you.”

A slight nod and she settled beside him again, caressing his face and turning him toward her. 

“While you were away, I learned to do that on-line.” She commented, attempting to sound matter-of-fact.

He grumbled with laughter, as she joined him with soft chuckles. 

“Well.” He told her as they touched foreheads, as the autumn sun appeared above the horizon. “I certainly have to commend you on the extent of your research. It brought about the desired results.” He was humbled by her efforts to please him. “But you don’t need the internet to learn to please me. You arouse me with just one look; you satisfy me with your touch; your kiss makes me want you, every time. I just want you, Lizzie. Only you. You’re all I need.”

He enveloped her with a dizzying kiss, and for another hour, they simply burrowed into each other, enjoying their privacy and the silence, as her diamond engagement ring sparkled in the dimness of the early hour.

************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all again for reading; one more chapter to go: The Royal Wedding! and then we'll bid a fond farewell to our favorite lovers.
> 
> With 12 weeks left of this interminable hiatus, we continue to wait and hope that Red and Lizzie will once again, work together as a team, and hopefully, become more than just colleagues and friends.
> 
> I do not own The Blacklist or any of its characters.
> 
> And special thanks, as always to my other half, my dear friend and awesome partner in fanfiction land, cress26, for always being there, helping me when my mind goes blank and for her endless support.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the royal wedding has arrived, and the princess, along with the Admiral, plan a future together.

CHRISTMAS DAY

 

Raymond leaned against the ice encrusted terrace window in his suite and looked out at the winter wonderland taking place outside the palace.

Dressed in his tuxedo slacks and cummerbund, he straightened his white silk custom made shirt, and adjusted the diamond encrusted cuff links, a gift from Elizabeth. 

It was Christmas, but more importantly, his wedding day.

A light snow had begun to fall just before dawn, a fitting crown for a Christmas day, and he smiled. In just over an hour, he’d be a married man, pledging his troth to one woman, the woman he loved, for eternity.

His heart skipped a beat, as he thought back on all that transpired since he’d met his enchanting princess four months ago.

To say their romance story had been whirlwind, would be an understatement. Raymond had fallen in love with her the moment he looked into her lovely blue eyes. A chill shot through him when he realized that, had he not been close by, a few moments more, and he could have lost her, might never have had the opportunity to know her – to love her.

A sea of emotions flooded him, running the gamut of happiness and joy, excitement and anticipation. He didn’t only save her life that fateful day in August, she’d saved his as well.

He spotted a procession of cars approaching the castle, waiting to escort the royals to church. It was nearly time to depart.

Heart pumping inside his chest, he dug deep in his pants pocket, and felt for the rigid edge of the sea shell he’d carried with him every day since their time on her tiny island. Again, he smiled, thinking of her.

A knock on his door told him they were ready. He stepped to the bed and grabbed his gray and black morning jacket, while his dear friend, and best man, Harold Cooper, entered the room to help him with the final arrangements. 

“Are you ready to marry your princess, my friend?” As the two life-long friends shook hands, Raymond nodded. 

“I’ve been ready since the moment I saw her, slicing through the waves, like a fairy tale mermaid, pulling me toward her.”

“Perhaps she somehow knew your life had been dedicated to the sea as well and would be nearby to rescue her from the potential danger the sea held.” 

Raymond nodded in agreement. “No matter how it happened, we found each other, and it’s to Elizabeth’s credit that she’s chosen the most festive time of year for our wedding. It’s as if she ordered the Christmas snow fall, adding it to the holiday decorations.” 

“She’s an absolute delight, Raymond, and she and the royal couple have welcomed me here with open arms. Thank you for inviting me; it’s a privilege to act as best man.” Harold gave his dear friend a friendly pat on the shoulder. “So, where is the ring? I want to make certain my part as best man is a success.” He joked.  
Moments later, one of Elizabeth’s assistants entered to pin red rose boutonnieres to the lapel of both men, and together, they exited the palace and entered the black town cars.

As the church bells began to chime, Raymond gazed out the car window, watching the snow descend and surround them all, thinking of her, only her, and counting the moments when she would at last, join him in matrimony. And then, they’d truly belong to one another.

*******************************

The queen stood in the doorway of her daughter’s dressing suite, admiring the four women who attended Elizabeth in her wedding finery.

Elizabeth faced a full length mirror, and Katarina tried, in vain, to hold back tears of joy for her little mermaid who’d grown into a magnificent woman. 

Her only child, heir to the throne and all it entailed, was beaming, glowing as the four young women straightened her twenty-foot tulle veil, while another adjusted the two-hundred-year-old diamond and sapphire tiara atop Elizabeth’s upswept hair style.

As the attendants spied the queen, they curtsied, bowed to Elizabeth, and left the suite.

Elizabeth turned, a vision in Irish ivory lace. Her eyes held a myriad of joyous emotions, while her smile of joy emanated toward her mother.

“Merry Christmas, Mother.” Elizabeth took her mother’s outstretched hand and squeezed it.  
“Yes, it is, my girl. And may I say, you look brighter than the snow. You shine, darling. Your groom will be awestruck when he sees you walking down the aisle toward him. You will surely steal his breath away.”

The princess pursed her lips to hold in the tears as Katarina continued. “I knew that someday, you’d find happiness with a wonderful man, and you have. But your journey has just begun. As of today, you will share your exciting life with a man who deserves your love. I love you, my precious daughter. Be happy.”

“Thank you, mother, I love you.”

They turned their heads toward the doorway, where the king stood in formal dress. “Are you ready, Elizabeth. The car is waiting and….”

As Katarina moved to one side to present her daughter to Sebastian, she saw the change in her husband. He was dumbstruck, nearly speechless, and in his inimitable fashion, lifted his head, then sniffed back tears in order to compose himself.

“She’s ready, Darling.” Katarina approached her husband, kissed his cheek, winked at Elizabeth. “I’ll meet you all at the Cathedral.”

Her departure left Sebastian and Elizabeth in the room, eyes locked, love emanating from both. 

He took a step toward her. “You look like a fairy tale princess.” He grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly. “Fit for a throne, lovelier than words could ever express.”

A tiny tear slipped from his eye, prompting Elizabeth to dab at it with her thumb. “Thank you, Father, for accepting Raymond into our family, for getting to know the man that he is. I know it couldn’t have been easy for you taking in an American, a man older than me, not of royal blood. But you did, and that tells me the man that you are, a man I adore and proud to call my father.”

Sebastian cleared his throat, overcome with emotion, deeply affected by his daughter’s declaration. “Well, he’s a good man. I didn’t think anyone could deserve you, Lizzie, however, I see the love he possesses for you, and it’s genuine. He makes you happy, therefore, I’m happy.”

She touched his cheek. “Yes, he does. He does.”

The king nodded. “Oh, before I forget.” He pulled a key from his vest pocket and presented it to her. 

“What’s this?” She asked.

“A wedding present of sorts.” Sebastian tried to hide a sly smile. “Remember that tiny cottage facing the ocean? The one that rests on that tiny outcropping?”

Elizabeth stared at the antique key, then stared back at her father. “You don’t mean that charming little white house with the worn red door?”

“One and the same. It’s yours, Elizabeth. Your mother and I purchased it for you and Raymond, and its being readied for you both so that you may spend your wedding night there. Food and drink await your arrived, not to mention a fire burning in the grate. All the luggage has been moved there. I’ll send a car in the morning to deliver you both to the air strip to begin your wedding trip. I know that Raymond has kept your honeymoon destination a surprise for you, so I’ve arranged to have Edward pilot our jet to any destination the Admiral chooses for you both.”

Elizabeth was unable to stop the tears that filled her eyes, then streamed down her cheeks as she fell into his arms. “Oh Father, I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. Just be happy, my little butterball.”

His affectionate nickname for her, one she hadn’t heard in years, tugged at her heart, as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, then dabbed at her tears. “I’ll leave the key in your glove box. This way you can have precious time tonight with your husband.”

Her husband. Yes. Soon, she would have a husband. And it was time.

Sebastian exhaled lightly, the peel of the church bells loud and clear on this very special morning, prompting him to present his arm. “The Admiral awaits, your highness. It is time to go.”

************************************

He stood at the altar, Harold at his side, waiting for her.

Pews filled to overflowing, photographers walking throughout the building, couples walking arm in arm, being led by ushers to their assigned seats.

Silent and calm, filled with anticipation joy, and oh, so much love, Raymond took in his surroundings. The cathedral was a magnificent piece of architecture. He inhaled the wood oil that was used to polish the aged pews, took in the scent of the pine boughs and red flowers that decorated the altar, along with a glitering Christmas tree that seemed to reach the sky. Guests were dressed in their finery, some sporting morning coats like Raymond and Harold, others in suits and heavy coats to keep out the winter cold.

The organist in the choir loft played Vivaldi while they waited for the procession to begin. A white carpet covered the marble aisle, as oceans of lavish roses and pine boughs bordered each pew.

And then, the music changed, the crowd quieted, the back doors of the cathedral cleared.

To make way for the bride.

**********************************

Small mountains of snow had been cleared so that the bride could exit the Rolls. As Elizabeth took her father’s hand, several attendants straightened her long veil, another handed her a bouquet of white and crimson roses, together with baby’s breath, all fastened with a wide red ribbon. 

She smiled at the king as the congregation stood, and the wedding march began.

All eyes on her and the king, Elizabeth took her father’s arm as they made her way down the long aisle to the sounds of the choir soloist. Her delicate veil covered her face, and half way down the aisle, she saw him.

Her heart jumped as a tiny puff of breath escaped her throat. 

He was so handsome and tall, focused on her, as if she were the only person in the room. His hands were folded in front of him, and he lifted his head just a bit. As she grew closer to him, his smile widened, his eyes took in all of her. This man loved her, as she loved him. 

*************************

Raymond watched in awe as Elizabeth and Sebastian approached him, then they stopped and faced each other. Sebastian lovingly lifted her veil and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

The king then turned to the groom, and shook his hand, then took a step back to join the queen, while Raymond presented his arm, and beamed at his stunning bride.

“You take my breath away.”

“Merry Christmas, Admiral.”

They shared a smile, linked hands, then turned and stepped up onto the altar.

************************

Through prayers and song, bible readings and blessings, finally it was time for the princess and the Admiral to exchange vows, promise to love each other, and exchange circles of gold to symbolize their unending love: no beginning, no end. The bishop faced the couple, instructed them to join hands, then began to recite the matrimonial vows:

“Raymond, will you take this woman for your wife? Will you love and cherish her, in good fortune or bad, forsaking all others, until death will you part?”

He turned to the princess, his voice low, but resolute. “I will.”

Harold handed the ring to Raymond, and he placed it on her finger, then lifted her hand and kissed it. “Always.”

The cleric repeated the vows to Elizabeth, who answered, “I will,” placed the wide gold band on his finger, lifted his hand and kissed it. “Forever.”

They held hands as the bishop blessed their union by adding, “As much as Raymond and Elizabeth have consented to be married before this gathering, and have exchanged rings, one to the other, I do pronounce that they are joined, as husband and wife, until death parts them.”

The church bells chimed once more, signifying the union of the Princess Royal, to Admiral Raymond Reddington.

The couple locked eyes as Raymond leaned into his bride, witnessing her tears of joy as she tilted her head to receive his kiss. “I love you.” 

“I’m the luckiest man in the entire world.” He told her, just as their lips met in a kiss that sealed their promise, a kiss that made them one.

**********************************

The wedding celebration was a festive occasion, indeed.

The snow had ceased to fall, leaving a sparkling blanket of snow covering the ground, the trees, the palace, creating a winter paradise. The sun had broken through the clouds, and the wedding guests made their way to the castle to join in the celebration. 

An endless array of food and drink ensued, while an orchestra played Christmas music, prompting many to take to the dance floor. The guests numbered somewhere in the vicinity of four hundred, all gathered in the main ball room of the castle, reserved for occasions just as this. Crystal chandeliers illuminated the room, while round tables covered in crimson tablecloths had been prepared for the guests. Dozens of servers carrying champagne atop silver trays circled the room, along with hors dourves and appetizers, guaranteed to satisfy even the most finnicky palate.

The princess had removed her beautiful, but cumbersome long lace veil, while her diamond tiara remained.

Taking her in his arms, Raymond led her to the dance floor, wanting to tell her all that was in his heart, but knowing all eyes were upon them. “How are you, my beautiful wife?” He whispered in her ear, their bodies swaying to the music, their moves graceful and sure. “Have I told you how beautiful you look today? How much joy you’ve brought me? I promise only to make myself worthy of you. I love you, Lizzie. I love you.”

She smiled, overwhelmed by his words. “I’m so happy, my husband, happier than I could ever express. Every day since you saved me, I’ve wanted nothing except to give you my love, and have yours in return. And as much as I am enjoying our wedding celebration, I honestly cannot wait until we can leave and find our time alone.”

“My thoughts exactly, sweetheart.” He pressed his cheek close to her warmth, catching her scent of Chanel, cherishing her softness, wanting only to have her all to himself. Wanting her more than he wanted his next breath.

As the song ended and the applause for them ensued, he wrapped his arms around her. “Soon we can take our leave, and then, no more waiting, not for us. I can’t wait to have you in my arms and touch you, to love you.”

“Not too much longer, darling.” She whispered, as they walked hand in hand, then found a bit of privacy in a corner of the room behind the musicians, who were taking a break. “In fact, I have a surprise for you.”

His eyes widened in question as she continued. “I know you were expecting to spend our wedding night in my private wing of the palace. However.” She saw his gaze deepen with curiosity. “My father has gifted us with a cottage on the outskirts of the acreage, adjacent to the shore, where we can be close to the ocean and hear the waves crash upon the beach as we celebrate our first night together as a married couple. It will be readied for us by the time we arrive. It spells privacy and quiet, and its ours, Raymond.”

He kissed her in answer, planting small pecks on her face, sliding his palm over her cheeks, bathing in her warmth and her beauty. “Sounds like nirvana. I must remember to thank them. What a wonderful gift, Lizzie. I only have one question: When do we leave?”

“I love the way you think. Not much longer, I promise. Let’s return to our guests, shall we?” 

She squeezed his hand, and for the rest of the afternoon, together they greeted guests, tirelessly shaking hands and kissing each and every person present. They posed for pictures, danced with acquaintances and family, listened to the many champagne toasts that came from a seemingly endless wealth of people, secretly waiting for the moment they could depart for their wedding night.

******************************

Hours later, after many of the guests had departed, Elizabeth and Raymond agreed that it was time to make their exit as well.

Opting to remain in their wedding apparel, the bride and groom bid farewell to the king and queen. Because of the snow accumulation, the princess donned a pair of boots in addition to a heavy white coat to guard against the cold December evening.

By the time they arrived at the cottage, the sun had disappeared below the horizon, and the temperature had dropped considerably. Christmas day was nearly at an end, but for Elizabeth and Raymond, their celebration had only just begun.

She parked adjacent to the quaint dwelling and met her husband’s questioning gaze. “I’ve always loved this place: small, though roomy, close enough to the majesty of the palace, but far enough to have some privacy. The people who owned it worked in our kitchens for many years; they passed away some time ago, and it’s stood empty for a time. Before I had time to inquire to its availability, Father purchased it as a wedding gift - for us. It’s ours, Darling. Isn’t is divine?”

A slight nod and a warm smile curved his beautiful mouth. “I couldn’t think of a place more perfect for us – to spend our first night together. Let’s go in, shall we?”

Before she could respond, he was out of the car and opening the door for her, lifting her feather light weight into his arms. Holding her close, he whispered, “What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t carry my stunning bride across the threshold, hmm?”

Handing him the key, she brought her arms around his neck as he trudged through the snow, then unlocked the thick, weathered worn red door, and pushed it open.

He carried her inside and both were instantly surrounded by warmth, combined with the scent of burning wood, pine trees, and cinnamon. 

Placing her gently to the soft, thick rug below their feet, he helped her remove her boots, then drank in the beauty of the cozy one room abode.

“My goodness, it’s lovely,” she commented, as he nodded in response.

The stone fireplace blazed and crackled with orange and red flames, while a huge pillowed bed sat at its foot. In the far corner stood a tall, blue pine Christmas tree that boasted a myriad of antique ornaments. Wreaths of holiday lights sparkled and twinkled, making the room seem magical and otherworldly.

The angel at the top suspiciously resembled a carved mermaid sporting a gold anchor, and they chuckled at the sight. “I never realized your father possessed a wicked sense of humor.” Raymond told her as they spied the table to the side of the fireplace, brimming over with cheeses and wine, champagne on ice, assorted fruits, not to mention, two thick slices of wedding cake.

The warmth of their cozy love nest surrounded them. “Alone at last.” Elizabeth shrugged out of her heavy coat. “Are you hungry, Darling? Maybe some champagne?”

He threw her coat to a nearby rocking chair, never taking his eyes from her. “No.” 

Nodding slightly, and without preamble, she turned, and presented her back to him.

He closed his eyes and settled his hands on her shoulders, his great heart in his voice. “I’d given up finding love at this stage of my life, and then I found you.” He reached for her top button, slowly undoing the fastening as he spoke. “More than I ever thought was possible for me. All I wish is to bring you joy, to love you.” More buttons undone. “Let me show you how beautiful you are.”

When he slid the final button from the satin loop, he turned her. With eyes locked, she allowed the flowing fabric to fall soundlessly to the floor. “Thank you, Raymond; thank you for waiting, for being so patient these past months; for me, for us.”

She blushed as he inhaled her scent, then began to pull the pins from her hair, taking the diamond tiara and placing it reverently on the chair where her coat rested.

She shook out her hair, the heavy waves falling about her face, lifted her hands to unfasten her lace bra, but he stopped her. “No….let me.”

She nodded, her body quaking, whether in readiness or arousal, she couldn’t tell. All she wanted was his hands on her, undressing her, touching and tasting. His want of her was there, in those deep grey-green eyes of his.

And then, she was naked before him. She helped him undress, ached to see all of him, ready and waiting patiently for her.

There, he wore the beauty of his manhood; he wanted her. It was in his eyes, his aching need for her, and she basked in the glory of all he was.

Without a word, without a sound, she took him by the hand and led him to the bed, the flames rising and snapping with their intensity. Lying back on the pillows, she implored him. “Love me, please.”

He knelt beside her, his fingers so soft, so lingering, as her body responded sweetly to his touch. Elizabeth knew he proceeded slowly, for her benefit, didn’t want to rush her, didn’t want to lose control. She loved him for it, but….

“Raymond, Darling.” She whispered as he slid his hand across her trembling flesh. “Please don’t hold back. I won’t break.”

A moment passed, and his eyes warmed, then carefully lowered himself upon her, feeling her heart pressed so close to his own, while he trembled with the greatness of his need.

Delicately, he rested between her legs and with great care, moved her legs open wide enough to allow him greater access to her heat.

Threading his nimble, tender fingers through the strands of her hair, he began to plant kisses on her forehead and cheeks, while she felt his erection strengthen along with his movements. 

She bloomed beneath his touch, and he, in turn, rejoiced when her hands and body responded to him, sliding her hand down to that part of him that ached for her. He welcomed her warm, questing fingers as she touched him there, his tenuous control nearing its end.

Elizabeth gasped, discovering the need of his body, and lifted her eyes to his, telling him that she too, was filled and taut, throbbing with her own desire.

His mind reeled as her caresses created a need in him, and in seconds, he felt her legs spread wide for him, telling him, without words, that she was ready for him. 

She was wet and slick as his swollen crown touched the entrance of her channel. Still he fought for control, easing his way inside her, touching the thin membrane that kept him from burying himself deep inside her core.

She stilled when he entered her, not in fear or trepidation, but in readiness and a profound sense of wonder. “Lizzie.” He whispered, his hands resting on her cheeks, waiting for her. He could not risk hurting her – ever. 

A single tear brimmed, then lazily slid from her eye as her hands covered his. “Yes.” She managed, belonging to him, wholly and without question, and knowing what it cost him in self-control.

Every fiber of her being cried out for him as he began to move further inside. The slight sting she experienced was nothing compared to the pleasure she sensed. As her arousal began to match his own, she brought his mouth down to hers, her breath eager against his lips.

A soft cry escaped her as Raymond pressed within her, above her, making this moment perfect, bonding them, connecting them.

She cherished the feel of him, deep inside her, and together they trembled with that fragile moment, both aware of the other, feeling, experiencing the miracle of their love.

He whispered words of love to her as his body responded to hers, and trembling, she slid her hands down to his rear, and gently pushed him deeper within her silken core.

His actions seemed to find rhythm along with the crashing the waves against the rocks, and Elizabeth rejoiced in his body, filling her, knowing her. The power and strength of his love, his final loss of control had brought them to this moment, a moment so sublime, she couldn’t imagine it, even in her dreams. 

And suddenly she felt a tide rise deep within herself, an awakening of her self so golden and illuminated, it nearly frightened her.

But instead of fear, she met the eyes of her love, her lover, her husband, and knew. This was love. They were love.

And her body stilled as his movements quickened deep inside the core of her body, bringing them to a place neither had ever existed before. She gasped as pleasure crested, and an explosion of stars and light filled them both as he crushed his mouth to hers, truly making them one.

**********************************

EPILOGUE  
Three years later

Elizabeth, the princess royal, Elizabeth, reclined on a thick pillowed beach lounge under a huge umbrella to protect her from the hazy summer sun. Wearing a wide brimmed straw hat, large sunglasses, and a maternity swim suit that outlined her six months of pregnancy. She lazily sipped fresh iced lemonade and stared at the scene before her.

Making sand castles at the shoreline, sat her husband, and in his lap, cradling their two-year-old daughter, Agnes, dressed in a gold and white swim suit, a small floppy hat covering her head, covered with sun block to shield her from the effects of the glaring August rays. 

They worked together as a team, filling pink pails with packed damp powder, then upturning them to create short fat pillars that eventually made up a palace of sand. Several small banners were mounted into the structure to complete their masterpiece.

“Poppa, I did it! I made a castle!”

“You certainly did, baby. It’s beautiful! Shall we go tell Momma? Tell her to come and see?”

Raymond lifted his plump, blonde haired child high above his head, making her giggle with delight. She grabbed his face and planted several wet kisses on his cheek and mouth, making him chuckle as well. 

His eyes slid to his wife, as lovely and radiant today as the day they’d first met, on this beach exactly three years ago. Little had he known then that his life would change forever, that happiness would soon find them both. He’d never seen a pregnant so beautiful as his Lizzie.

In the short few years they’d known each other, Raymond recalled the miracle of the life they’d made together, and he fell deeper in love with her every day of their lives. 

Agnes was a joy to behold, and with a second baby due in late November, his life was, indeed, complete.

He knelt on the sand next to his wife, kissing her tenderly as Agnes wriggled from his embrace to fall into her mother’s arms.

“Momma, me and Poppa made a castle from sand! Come see, come see!”

Elizabeth sat up, took her husband’s outstretched hand as he pulled her up and out of the lounge chair. “How are you feeling sweetheart? Are you alright? Maybe we should get out of this hot sun.”

The princess removed her sunglasses and hat and looked deep into Raymond’s eyes. “I love you for worrying, but I’m used to the heat.” She touched his cheek. “I’m well, really.”

She took his hand, placed it on her swollen belly and chuckled lightly. “He’s kicking early today. So strong.”

“You’re so sure this one is a boy, aren’t you, Lizzie?”

She covered his hand with her own. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Momma! Poppa! Come on, come on!”

“We’re being summoned.” He took her hand and kissed it, then leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers, tasting lemon on her cool lips. A strong kick interrupted their romantic moment, making them chuckle as their child made himself known.

It was a beautiful day in the lives of the royals.

They walked hand in hand, their feet sinking in the fine powdery sand of Latanya as the gulls cried out over head, while a school of dolphins frolicked in the Polaris. 

They fussed and praised Agnes’ castle, then, as their baby girl walked between them, they approached the cool shallow water, where their toddler took to the ocean -- just like her parents.

Hours later, after kissing their child good night, Elizabeth and Raymond stepped outside the cottage they used as a summer haven. Perched on a granite outcropping, they gazed upon the moon-bright ocean where they’d fallen in love. The tide rushed in and kissed the shore, the swishing of the waves lulling them as he held her from behind, his hands resting on her belly, his head resting on her shoulder.

“Have I told you today how much I love you, my princess?” 

She turned in his arms and circled his shoulders. “Yes, but tell me again, won’t you, Admiral? I never tire of hearing it.”

He nodded. “Thank you for our life, Lizzie. For our home, and the Polaris; for our Agnes, and our son.”

“You do know,” she nodded, looking into his eyes, his soft gaze filled with love. “Our life is akin to a fairy tale.”

She took his hand and led him back to the quiet serenity of their cottage, shutting out everything but who and what they were to each other. Soon, their son would be born, another heir to the throne of Latanya, a land that had adopted Raymond, made him one of their own. 

Yes, he thought back on her words while holding his sleeping wife in the haven of his arms. She was right. 

Raymond believed, with every beat of his heart, that there was only one way for a fairy tale to end. He and Elizabeth shared a love that matched the strength and power of a love that defied time. 

He turned to his wife, the woman he loved, his life, his heart, rested his palm on her swollen belly and whispered. “And they lived happily ever after.”

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who read Fairy Tale and to everyone who took the time to comment, your words mean more than you could possibly imagine.
> 
> Thanks for cress26, my writing partner/beta/editor, and who is always there for me when I lose my muse, or just to give me a swift kick in the rear when I slack off. This story is yours as much as mine; every chapter was a collaboration, and I appreciate your support.
> 
> Also much gratitude goes to the Blacklist characters (whom I do not own): Red and Lizzie, you inspire me to write about the love you share, because nothing else compares to what the two of you mean to each other.
> 
> This one means alot to me; I dont know what Season 6 will bring; it may be our last with our beloved couple - lets hope I'm wrong.
> 
> Hugs and love to you all.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own THE BLACKLIST or any of its characters.


End file.
